Twist of Fate
by Living to Laugh and Love
Summary: Link is finally seventeen again and he is as miserable now as he was when he woke up in his bed in Kokiri Forest and realised Navi was gone. Working for Zelda and managing the Hyrulian Alliance are the only things keeping him going...until he meets Zafir. Who is this man who was adopted by the Gerudo and why does he look exactly like Sheik?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Only the original characters (Zafir included) and the storyline belong to me.

 **Please note that this is going to be a story that features a male couple. Anyone who finds that offensive, shouldn't read it.**

* * *

 **PART I**

Link jolted upright, breathing harshly. His mind raced with images as he struggled to return to the present. A blue fairy, an evil king, a beautiful princess and red eyes. Endless, burgundy eyes filled with mysteries that tugged at the Hylian's very soul.

Sunlight filtered through his windows, dappled by the leaves outside. He didn't have to look at his calendar to know that the day he had subconsciously been waiting for had finally arrived. He was seventeen.

"Link! Open the door!"

He started at the voices, recognising them instantly. A confused frown playing on his lips, he made his way to the door, grabbing his white t-shirt off the floor and slipping it over his head before unlocking his front door. In less than ten seconds he had his arms full of two girls.

"Happy birthday!" Saria and Malon chorused, grinning up at him.

He chuckled, giving them both a squeeze before letting them go to shut the front door, "I didn't know you were coming! If you'd told me you wanted to visit I would have escorted you both here."

Saria sighed in exasperation, her fondness for the blond boy coming through in her green eyes, "It would have been a bit hard to surprise you if that were the case."

A bright smile lit up the Hero of Time's face, "It is a wonderful surprise." He conceded, wrapping an arm around Saria's shoulder and giving her a brief half-hug, "I've missed you."

"If that were true, you would visit more." Malon reprimanded lightly, "How is Epona doing? I didn't see her outside."

"She likes wandering off during the night. She never goes too far though." He made his way to the window and scanned his surroundings with a keen eye, smiling when he spotted what he was looking for. "See? She's right there." He pointed out the palomino mare wading contently on the far side of Lake Hylia.

Malon grinned at the sight of her favourite horse, "She looks happy." The redhead turned to look Link up and down critically, "Are you?"

Link smiled quizzically, "Am I what?"

"Are you happy here, Link?" Saria clarified, her green eyes watching her best friend carefully as he searched for an answer.

After defeating Ganondorf in the time that had never come to pass, Link had allowed himself to be carried back in time so that he could live out the seven years that had been robbed from him. After all, nothing had remained for him in that broken world with marks of the evil king's power all over it. The one friend he had thought he'd had during his journey had never really existed. Yes, Zelda was Sheik, but Sheik was not who she really was. Sheik was a character she had played, a personality she had donned to hide herself from Ganondorf. The real Zelda was poised, elegant, a princess in every sense of the word. She bore no resemblance to the battle-hardened, agile enigma Link had come to unconsciously rely on throughout his journey.

Upon returning to his time though, Link had become restless. While his body was young once more, his mind no longer belonged to that of a ten-year-old. He had seen and done things he could never forget. Things that had changed him forever. And while all the sages returned to their regular lives now that Ganon was sealed, none of them remembered ever being a sage. None of them remembered the time that had never come to pass. No one remembered the sacrifices and struggles Link had gone through to save Hyrule. No one remembered that Link had saved Hyrule.

So he had travelled, deciding to go in search of Navi who had vanished while he was being sent back in time for the final time. He had come upon Termina and gotten pulled into an adventure there. It was during the course of his adventures with Majora's Mask that Link realised how much he loved being a hero. He didn't need the accolades or the gratitude his actions seemed to gain him. It was just the knowledge that he had done something good, that knowledge made his life worth living.

He had gone to see Zelda after defeating Majora. She was the only one who remembered, who understood in some small way what he was going through. Zelda had considered his problem and come up with a solution almost immediately.

 _"You can be Hyrule's Hero!"_

 _Link frowned, uncertain, "No one is going to accept me as a Hero, Princess."_

 _"No one needs to know you're a Hero." Zelda said sagely, confounding him._

 _"I don't understand."_

 _"Every time I hear of any unrest in Hyrule, I will send for you. In the meantime, you can act as an ambassador between the races of Hyrule. Ruto and Darunia may not remember being sages but they remember_ ** _you_** _, and they like you. It's been a long time since a Hylian got along with a Goron or a Zora. You can help me bridge the gap between our races. We'll create an alliance - the Hyrulian Alliance."_

 _Link gave her a slightly frightened look, "Ruto still thinks she's engaged to me."_

 _Zelda burst out laughing, "Oh Goddesses! I forgot about that! Do you know, when I saved her as Sheik, she made it very clear that she was taken and that her fiancé would have a big problem with me touching her?"_

 _Link felt the distant pang of pain as he always did when Sheik was mentioned, but he covered it up with a grimace, "I suppose I ought to sort that out."_

 _Zelda giggled, "I suppose you ought to. But enough of that. Tell me, what do you think of my idea? Would you like to enter into my service?"_

 _Link mulled over their conversation for a few moments before finally nodding slowly. "Yes, alright. I will be your ambassador."_

 _Zelda clapped her hands together in joy, "Oh, that's wonderful!" Her smile faded as her expression grew more serious, "I hope this brings you happiness, Link."_

 _In that moment Link was reminded of all the conversations he had had with his Sheikah friend while he recovered from his injuries after each temple._

 _"You really are the same person." He murmured before he could stop himself. Realising what he had said, he blushed furiously, mortified. "I-I mean, I never—" He forced his nerves to calm, looking away from the princess, "I never meant to imply I thought you might have lied. It's just…you and he are nothing alike."_

 _Zelda smiled sadly, "That was the point, Link."_

 _"I know. I know." He let out a frustrated breath, "I'm sorry." His shoulders sagged and for a moment it felt like he had lost his friend all over again._

 _"No." Zelda's arms went around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

"Link?"

The blond Hylian blinked, returning from his thoughts. He looked from Saria to Malon, taking in the concern on both their faces before smiling softly, "I'm alright. Just thinking."

Malon sighed, "Dad asked after you. He told me to tell you he expects to see you in Lon Lon Ranch for dinner sometime soon."

Link's lips twitched up as he fought a smile, "Does Ingo still work there?"

Malon snorted, "I think he'll be working there until he finally keels over from old age."

"Mido and the others said to say 'hi'." Saria offered, "And the Deku Sprout wishes you a very happy birthday."

Link chuckled, "I'll drop by sometime soon and thank all of them personally. Since I didn't come and get you, how did you come?"

"Saria and I keep in touch." Malon said, grinning, "We decided we would come by for your birthday so I swung by Kokiri Forest on my way here. The entire trip has taken me three days." She gave him a disparaging look, "It's incredibly inconvenient that you're such a recluse."

Link rolled his eyes, "I am not a recluse. I just like my space."

"I do believe living in a tree house on a small island in the middle of Lake Hylia is considered reclusive behaviour." Saria said in a mockingly thoughtful tone of voice.

"When I'm in Death Mountain, the Zora Domain or Castletown I'm always surrounded by people." Link said in a way that implied this wasn't the first time he was saying this, "I like that out here it's just me and Epona. Well, us and the crazy scientist, but he leaves us alone."

Saria giggled, "So, what shall we do today? It's not every year you come of age."

"Hero of Time!"

Link started, sitting up straight at the sound of his title. Malon's brows furrowed as she and Saria exchanged confused looks. Before either of them could open their mouth and question their friend though, he was up and out the door, scrambling down the rope ladder he had tied to make his home accessible.

"Kaepora!" He greeted, grinning widely at the sight of the overgrown owl that awaited him on the next island. The owl sat atop the gravestone marking he had waited on all those years ago when Link had found his way into the lake from the Zora Domain.

"Link." The owl greeted, turning his head upside down for a moment before righting it, "I bring you birthday wishes from the Princess of Hyrule. Her Highness wishes she could have come to wish you personally."

Link smiled, "No, I understand. She has responsibilities."

"That she does." The owl agreed, "And so do you, my boy! You have been summoned to Hyrule Castle." He stood on one foot, holding the other out to Link. Spotting the rolled up parchment, the blond Hylian quickly undid the twine tying the message to the bird's leg. Once the parchment was off, the owl ruffled up its feathers, turning its head upside down and back again, "The one of your heart waits, Link. You have but to find them. Do not give up hope."

With that, the owl took flight once more leaving a stunned Link behind. Saria and Malon were waiting for him by the tree when he finally got himself to start moving once more. They both noticed the dazed expression on their friend's face and exchanged worried looks.

Malon stepped forward, "Did the owl bring you bad news?"

Link shook his head, glancing back in the direction the bird had disappeared in, "No. No, he didn't. It was good news." A small smile tugged on his lips, "The best, actually." He looked from one girl to another apologetically, "Zelda has some work for me."

Malon rolled her eyes, "I swear, if you hadn't already denied it a hundred times, I would think you were in love with the princess; what with the way you run every time she calls."

Link chuckled, "I'll make it up to both of you."

"You'd better." Saria said, hands on her hips, "Now get going."

Laughing, Link nodded. He darted up the ladder to dress quickly and grab his shield and the sword the Gorons had gifted him during one of his visits. He checked his pouch to make sure all his other equipment was there before finally putting on his cap. He gave Malon and Saria quick hugs before making for the lake shore. Epona stood there, waiting for him to saddle her and load his bedroll and packs of supplies. With the ease of several years of practice, he got the job done quickly and efficiently and in a matter of minutes, he was off.

* * *

Zafir twirled his double-ended pole-sword, his red eyes watching the movements of his opponent carefully. He waited patiently and when she lunged he took his chance to catch her off guard, taking advantage of the opening she had left at her side. He slipped under her pole-sword, elbowing her side so she bent over in pain, hitting her over her head with the flat of his back blade when she did. He slid out of reach and turned, crouched in a battle-stance even though it looked unlikely that his opponent would rise again.

"Thank you, Zafir." A woman's voice called out, her authority ringing in every word. "Nayanal, get up."

Zafir walked over to the girl he considered his younger sister, pulling down his cowl as he did. He offered her his hand and pulled her up. Her amber eyes were filled with annoyance and self-criticism as she turned to her elder sister, head bowed in shame.

"Tell me, what did you do wrong?"

Nayanal sighed unhappily, "I was impatient."

"And?"

"And I gave him an opening."

Nabooru nodded, "Well done. We'll stop here for today."

Nayanal's head snapped up, "What? But Nabooru, I didn't win."

Nabooru exchanged an amused smile with Zafir, "No, but you did identify your mistakes properly. That means you're learning."

"Besides," Zafir said, nudging Nayanal with his shoulder, a teasing smile playing on his lips, "I'm the best. The chances of you winning against me are next-to-none anyway."

"Show off." Nayanal muttered, but her lips curved in a smile.

Zafir laughed, jumping lithely from the top of the staircase to the platform over the centre of the room to the top of another staircase as Nabooru and Nayanal walked down the stairs and around the room to climb up to where he had landed.

A hand reached to grab his butt and he darted out of the way in the last minute, turning to glare at the giggling guard who had decided to try her luck.

"Sahaya." Nabooru reprimanded half-heartedly as they walked past.

"I can't help myself, Nabooru. Watching him do those jumps gets me hot." The guard said, letting out a sultry laugh when she saw the way Zafir grimaced at her words.

Nabooru chuckled, shaking her head, "You know, sometimes I wonder if by bringing you here I've made it so you'll always abhor the idea of ever being with a woman."

Zafir's lips twitched as he fought a smile, "It might be a little early to say that."

Nayanal snorted, earning a questioning glance from her sister and a warning glare from Zafir. Still sour over her loss, she smirked, "Really? Weren't you telling me you were dreaming about some boy?"

Nabooru stopped walking, looking from her sister to the boy she considered her brother, "What did I miss?"

Nayanal looked to Zafir, unwilling to say more without his permission, but the damage was already done. Nabooru would not let them leave until they had answered her questions to her satisfaction. Zafir sighed, fighting the heat that threatened to sweep across his cheeks, thanking the Goddesses he was too tanned for the blush to show.

"Well…I've been having these dreams." He said quietly, eyes scanning their surroundings to make sure they couldn't be overheard.

"Dreams?" Nabooru repeated, "Wet dreams? Those are normal!"

If it were possible for the earth to swallow him, Zafir would have prayed for it to do so at that moment. He tugged at his lowered cowl, feeling oddly exposed, "Not those kinds of dreams, Nabooru. These dreams seem…almost real."

Nabooru frowned, "What are they about?"

"A boy dressed in green. I never see his face, and I know nothing about him, but he's always there when I close my eyes. I think I see bits and pieces of his life in my dreams. H-He must be some kind of hero, because the number of evil things he goes up against and defeats…it's almost unimaginable." Zafir's voice was tinged with awe towards the end.

Nabooru considers that thoughtfully, "There is no real evil to defeat now though. Maybe you're seeing someone from the past? Someone who is a part of Hyrule's history?"

Zafir actually flinched at the suggestion, shaking his head vehemently. "He's real. He's out there somewhere. I can just…feel it." He looked to the woman the Gerudo considered their very own princess, "Is that crazy?"

Nabooru smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and squeezing, "Kid, I found you surviving on your own in the middle of the Haunted Wasteland, and you'd been at it nine years at the time. With you, nothing could ever be too crazy."

Her words somehow managed to comfort Zafir, and he grinned at her, feeling a sudden rush of affection. The moment was ruined when two Gerudo guards came skidding towards them, an envelope held in one of their hands, excitement radiating from their very pores.

"Nabooru! Nabooru! A letter has come! A letter from Princess Zelda of Hyrule!"

Nayanal and Zafir straightened, eyes lighting up as they exchanged delighted glances. It was always nice when you were among the first people to hear big news.

"The Princess of Hyrule? You don't say." Nabooru actually sounded shocked, "Well? What are you waiting for? Open it and read it out!"

Zafir watched as the guards laughed and did as they were told. He knew why hearing from the Princess of Hyrule was such a big deal.

Nearly twenty seven years ago, a male child had been born into the Gerudo. The Gerudo believed that a boy was born to a Gerudo woman only once in every hundred years and this boy would be the King of the Gerudo.

Ganondorf, the boy born and raised to be Gerudo King, turned out to be an incredibly evil man though, and he had begun mobilising the Gerudo to move against the royal family when he was only sixteen. He had earned himself a position in the King's guard and had quickly worked his way up the ladder until he had the ear of the King of Hyrule. He intended to attack Castletown, kill the princess and rule Hyrule. Seven years ago though, he had vanished into thin air. No one knew what had become of him.

Life went on though. With him gone, Nabooru, who had been one of the few who openly opposed him, took charge and wiped his influence from her people. While news reached Gerudo Valley over the years of Princess Zelda extending a hand of friendship to other races and building relationships with the Gorons and the Zora, the Gerudo were largely ignored. Nabooru, Zafir knew, had been afraid for a while now that the princess was gathering an army to mount an attack on the Gerudo, somehow having come to know Ganondorf's plans.

"She says she got our last missive and apologises for not responding sooner. She's sending her ambassador to us so that we can all better understand what kind of relationship would be most beneficial for both the Hylians and the Gerudo. The ambassador's name is Link, apparently. He works for Princess Zelda and maintains Hylian relations with the Gorons and the Zora. She says he's quite familiar with the ways of the Gerudo and she hopes she isn't offending us by sending a male ambassador. She assures us that he is very good at what he does." The guard summarised, raising her head to grin widely at Nabooru. "If you send your consent now, he should arrive next week."

Zafir noticed the dumbstruck look on the Gerudo leader's face and stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder, wine red eyes concerned when they met her amber gaze, "Are you alright?"

Nabooru nodded dazedly, "Yes, I am. I just…I think I just remembered something. Something that happened, but didn't happen?" She shook her head slightly, frowning, "I'm sorry. That didn't make sense. The point is, I think I know this ambassador the princess is sending. I've met Link, long ago, when he was just a boy of ten." Her eyes caught his as she said in a soft, meaningful voice, "He wore green."

Zafir's breath caught in his throat as the significance of Nabooru's words hit him. He was going to meet the boy he dreamt about. The boy who had done impossible things. The boy who presented an enigma Zafir desperately wanted to figure out. And now he would get the chance.

A smile curved his lips.

* * *

 **And there's a new story now :)**

 **To those of my readers who are fans and have favourited 'Never Saw It Coming', don't worry, I haven't abandoned Al and Scor. I've finished writing their story and all that's left now is to post the remaining chapter and epilogue so I've begun writing something new.**

 **To everyone else, hi :) I'm new to writing LoZ fanfiction and I really loved the Link/Sheik pairing. But to me, it seemed impossible to dispute that the Sheik who guided Link was definitely Zelda. He might have been male, but he was meant to only be a disguise. I had a thought though, that what if somewhere out in Hyrule there was a boy with Sheik's face, but who had no tangible connection whatsoever to Link or Zelda? And so, Zafir was born.**

 **Anyway, that's the first chapter. I honestly don't know how long the story will be but I'd like to hear whether you liked this or not so please leave a review.**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Only the original characters (Zafir included) and the storyline belong to me.

 **According to my story, when Zelda reset time at the end of the game, it was reset to just before Link entered the Temple of Time with the spiritual stones. This means everyone remembers everything that happened while Link collected the stones. It's only the seven years of Ganon's reign that was erased.**

* * *

"Gerudo Valley?" Link asked, a little surprised.

Zelda nodded, "I haven't approached them before now because I was aware that while the rest of Hyrule never knew Ganondorf, the Gerudo remember him."

"Because he grew up there." Link surmised thoughtfully, "What do they think happened to him?"

Zelda gave him a wan smile and a shrug, "Your guess is as good as mine. He would have simply ceased to exist. I don't know what scenario they have come up with to explain his disappearance."

Link considered that for a moment before looking up to meet Zelda's pale blue gaze, "Why haven't you sent me there before this? I always assumed it was because while Ruto and Darunia remembered me from when I was gathering the spiritual stones, Nabooru would not know me. But I now see that's a poor excuse for ignoring an entire race of people in Hyrule. So why?"

Zelda seemed to contemplate her words before speaking. "I wanted them to be afraid."

Link frowned, not liking the sound of that. "Afraid?"

"You must remember, Link, that when Ganondorf stormed Hyrule Castle in the time that had never come to pass, his army was made up of the Gerudo. Just because he was gone didn't mean his followers would be as well. So I've been biding my time, strengthening Hylian relations with the Gorons and the Zora and ensuring word of my actions reached Gerudo Valley."

"You wanted them to think you might march against them so that when you did finally send me to negotiate a treaty, they would be agreeable to the idea." Link deduced, a small smile curving his lips, "That's fairly diabolical."

Zelda smirked, "I know. I shouldn't take complete credit though. Impa played a part in making me realise Ganondorf might have had supporters among the Gerudo."

Link glanced at the Sheikah who stood behind Zelda's throne to the left. As always she was silent, but her stance and the way her red eyes swept calculatingly about the room every now and then gave away how alert she was. Those eyes rested on him for a moment and the woman who had been the Shadow Sage inclined her head in acknowledgement. Link smiled, musing inwardly that aside from him and Zelda, this Sheikah was probably the one who had the most knowledge of what had transpired all those years ago. After all, she was the one who had devised Zelda's disguise as Sheik, an idea that had to have been in place since before the fall of Hyrule.

He sighed, reprimanding himself for letting his thoughts stray to Sheik once more. When would he learn?

Link met Zelda's gaze once more, "When do I leave?"

Zelda glanced at Impa questioningly and the Sheikah woman spoke up, "I have sent a letter in Her Highness's name informing Nabooru of her plans to send you there as an ambassador. Once she sends word back with her consent, you can leave."

Zelda nodded, "We didn't think it would be a good idea to send you there without giving them any warning. I remember the way they treated men back then, I doubt very much has changed."

Link grimaced, a memory of being thrown into a small prison with tall walls flashing in his mind. "Yes, giving them warning was a smart move."

Zelda chuckled, "Your room has been readied for you. Be ready to leave in two days."

* * *

Link dismounted from Epona, giving his horse an exasperated look before trying to guide her across the bridge leading into Gerudo Valley. He could see the carpenters' tent from where he stood. His throat itched as another wave of sand blew his way. Epona held fast, refusing to budge.

Link released her reins, "For Din's sake! Epona, why can't you just let me help you across?!"

The mare gave him a decidedly superior look before snorting and tossing her head disdainfully.

Growling and muttering curses under his breath, Link stomped his way across the bridge and then pulled out the ocarina Saria had given him. He played the notes to the song Epona loved so much and on cue, the horse carefully stepped her way across the bridge. He glared at her when she came to stop beside him and in response she nudged his shoulder affectionately. Link swore that if she could laugh, she would.

"Greetings, traveller!" Mutoh called out, "What brings you to these parts?"

"I'm heading for Gerudo Fortress." Link said, recalling his mission to free Mutoh's four carpenters from Gerudo Fortress, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh! You're a braver man than I, then. Those women up there can be downright nasty if the mood strikes them. They aren't very fond of men." Mutoh told him, shaking his head.

Link chuckled, "Yes, I know, but they're expecting me."

Mutoh eyed him with newfound respect, and Link could see the gears in his head turning as he wondered who exactly Link was that he was so confident the Gerudo would not harm him. "Suit yourself then. Don't be expecting any rescue from me or my boys."

Link rolled his eyes as he mounted Epona, "Sure, I'll keep that in mind."

He kept up a canter until he passed under the arch marking the entrance to Gerudo Fortress. His breath left him as the structure came into view to his right. It looked just the same: tall, imposing and seemingly impenetrable.

He led Epona up the side slope, ignoring the stairway at the front entrance. He slowed and stopped as Gerudo women began crowding in front of him. Epona nickered softly, clearly nervous when faced with more than fifty women holding pole-swords. He leaned forward to pat the side of her neck, murmuring comfortingly in her ear. She relaxed just as the women parted ways to allow a group of people through. Before Link could take in the group, a voice spoke up.

"Looks like you've made something of yourself since we last met, kid."

Link's eyes latched on Nabooru and he could feel his mouth drop open in shock. "You remember me?"

Nabooru grinned, "Of course I do! We met at the Spirit Temple, didn't we? You went to get me those silver gauntlets. I'll admit my memory as to what exactly happened after that is more than a little fuzzy, but I remember meeting you. Did you get those gauntlets?"

Link stared at the Gerudo woman, nodding numbly. "They were useful." He said finally, "I can return them to you now, if you'd like." After all, he'd got the gold gauntlets at Ganondorf's castle, he didn't use the silver ones anymore. He reached for his pack which was secured on Epona's back, opening it and sifting through the contents before he found the silver gauntlets. He took them out and held them for Nabooru to take, smiling. A movement to the left of the Gerudo princess caught his attention and his gaze shifted. The smile fell off his face and his grip on the gauntlets went slack making them fall to the floor.

There, standing behind Nabooru, to the left of her, was Sheik. He was not wearing what Link was used to seeing him in. Instead, he wore a pair of loose cream coloured pants, not unlike those the Gerudo wore and a gold embroidered cream vest that was open in the front, showing off his muscled tan chest. The bottom half of his face was veiled, but those red eyes; deep, dark and soul-stirring peered curiously up at Link.

The Hylian made to dismount then stopped himself, shutting his eyes tight, a pained expression crossing his face. "Sheik doesn't exist." He told himself firmly in an inaudible whisper, "Farore, I'm beginning to see things." He buried his face in his hands, trying to will away this apparition. He tortured himself enough already. He didn't need to start seeing Sheik wherever he went.

"Who is Sheik?" Nabooru asked, confused, "Kid, are you okay?"

That made Link look up finally. He had a duty to carry out. A duty entrusted to him by the Princess of Hyrule. Now was not the time for him to lose his mind. He took a deep breath and braced himself before looking back at Nabooru, ignoring the apparition standing to her left. "I'm fine."

Nabooru raised a brow at the obvious lie, "Have you met my shadow brother before?" She asked, glancing between Link and the apparition whose eyes now looked confused.

Link's eyes widened at that, "You can see him too?" He blurted without thinking.

The women around him burst out laughing. One of the guards reached out a hand and grabbed the tall man who so resembled Sheik by the butt, making him jump away from her and glare. "We can feel him too." She said with a laugh.

"Sahaya." Nabooru reprimanded, shaking her head.

Link stared at the man, bewildered. He looked older than the Sheik he had known, but his face was the same. He was taller than Link, his body lean and corded with muscles, his blond hair was long and pulled back in a high ponytail, the style setting him apart from the women who wore a simple top knot. Wine red eyes looked back at him, the irritation that had been in them fading into something else, something _more_. Sheik had never looked at him like that before. Like he had a million questions only Link could answer.

"You can't be Sheik." Link whispered to himself, befuddled, before asking in a louder voice, "Who are you?"

Nabooru looked between Link and the man, a grin on her face, "I suppose that's as good a cue as any to begin introductions. Link, this is Zafir, Nayanal and Kinora. They're my family."

Link made himself look away from the man, from _Zafir_ , and smile at the other two woman who made up Nabooru's inner circle. One of them was a girl who looked to be around his age, and another a tall willowy woman who gave him a short nod of acknowledgement.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He managed to say, keeping his eyes carefully averted from Zafir. He dismounted and picked up the silver gauntlets, holding them out to Nabooru once more, "I apologise for dropping them." At Nabooru's amused look at his formal language he relaxed, "If I recall properly, you said you'd do something great for me if I gave these to you."

Nabooru laughed, "And I shall. I will be an excellent host to you, kid. Come on, I'm sure you're tired. Zafir and Nayanal will show you to your room."

Link fought back the urge to flinch at the mention of Zafir and nodded before starting and turning back to Epona. The mare made a disgruntled whinny at being almost forgotten, burrowing her head in his chest. His hands immediately went out to soothe, "What about my horse? Will she be cared for?"

"Sahaya will take her to our stables. She will be fed and given water." Zafir said from right behind him.

Link rested his forehead between Epona's eyes for just a moment, gathering the strength and courage he could sense he'd need for the evening ahead, before going to unload his pack and supplies from Epona's saddle. Once he was sure he had everything, he nodded and a Gerudo guard came forward to lead his horse away.

"Here, let me help." The voice, while unfamiliar, was definitely male. Where Sheik had always sounded like he had a frog down his throat, this man sounded like he was singing. His voice low and pleasant to listen to, a slight accent to his words.

Before he could protest, Zafir had taken his bedroll and his pack from him, leaving him with only a bag of supplies to carry along with his shield and sword. He watched as Zafir began walking away, conflicted between following him and getting the hell out of this place. A giggle sounded from next to him and he glanced at Nayanal's amused face.

"Come on then. Or were you planning on staring after him for the rest of the evening?"

Link's ears turned red. He cleared his throat, "Ladies first."

As he followed Nayanal into the fortress he couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

 **Read and review, please :) It helps me write faster - not joking.**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Only the original characters (Zafir included) and the storyline belong to me.

* * *

Zafir leaned against the doorway, watching the blond Hylian move stiffly about his room. He was handsome, Zafir supposed. He had a strong jaw, straight nose, and golden hair. It was his eyes, though, that caught and held Zafir's attention. Blue. Blue like the sky Zafir saw every day, blue like the ocean he wanted to see someday, blue like the waters of Lake Hylia which he had heard so much about. The emotions in them were muddled now as Link seemed to search for something to say. Zafir had noticed that with the exception of the first time they had seen one another, Link had not looked at him directly.

Nayanal had gone already, claiming that Nabooru had asked her to check on a few things before the evening's celebration. Zafir had lingered though. He knew something about him discomfited the princess's ambassador.

"Did your friend, 'Sheik'…did he look like me?" Zafir asked quietly.

Link's head shot up and blue eyes met his gaze. Zafir could pick out the emotions in them now, he had always been good at reading people. Sadness, fear, longing.

"Yes." Link said finally, his voice soft, "I'm sorry for how I reacted when I saw you. It was just a bit of a shock." He let out a shuddering breath, "I didn't realise there were Sheikah living here."

Zafir waved off the apology, studying the slightly shorter blond Hylian before him and comparing him to the boy he saw in his dreams. Yes, they were the same height and had the same body structure, Link was even wearing the green garb Zafir had seen on the boy. But how could they both be the same person? The person Zafir dreamt about, he would have had scars lining his arms and chest, he wielded a different sword and he did not seem half so dejected as the teenager before him. Whenever Zafir dreamt about him he seemed determined, strong, brave and fearless; a major difference from the hesitant, uncertain boy he had met today.

"You know of my people?" Zafir asked, intrigued.

Link nodded, giving him a small smile, "The friend I mentioned, he was Sheikah. The Princess of Hyrule also has a Sheikah nursemaid. Her name is Impa. I also met a Sheikah during my travels when I was younger. He lived in Termina and his name was Kafei."

Zafir's eyebrows rose at the information and he pulled his veil down so he could speak more freely. He was so focussed on his question that he didn't see Link's dumbstruck expression when he exposed his face. "Three others? I thought I was the last surviving member of my race."

Link fought to get a hold of himself and stop staring. Zafir's jaw was smooth and well-angled, his lips full and a similar shade to his skin. His face was breathtaking. "Only two live aside from you. My friend, he…well, he no longer exists."

Zafir's eyes widened and his lips parted in silent shock. "I'm sorry. No wonder you reacted the way you did when you saw me."

Link chuckled wryly at that, "Don't worry about it. I lost him a very long time ago. The wound should have healed by now."

Zafir studied those blue eyes, "But it hasn't."

Link sighed, "He and my fairy were my only support, my only _friends_ in a difficult time of my life. I lost them both so suddenly that I don't think I ever really got over it."

A fairy? Zafir recalled the floating blue light that hovered by the boy in his dreams. His heartbeat sped up a little. Perhaps he and Link truly were one and the same. Pushing the thought aside he asked, "How did he die?"

Link stared at Zafir, wondering how to answer that question. He was surprised by how much he had already said. He never usually spoke of his feelings over losing Navi or Sheik. He didn't think he was allowed because he had never really lost Sheik. Sheik was Zelda, and Zelda would always be a part of his life. He wanted to tell the truth to this man whose face he knew so well. He wanted to tell him about the time that had never come to pass, about defeating Ganondorf and being guided by Sheik. He wanted to tell him about the temples, and how difficult they had been. How he had very nearly had a nervous breakdown halfway through the Shadow Temple. He wanted to tell Zafir everything…and that was absolutely ridiculous.

"He was protecting the princess." Link said finally, his voice flat.

Zafir noted the sudden change in Link's demeanour and pondered it. He reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder then stopped, retracting his hand. He didn't know Link well enough to comfort him, however obvious it was that he needed comfort.

He was still uncertain as to whether Link was the boy whose life he saw in his dreams, but he was sure of one thing. He wanted to know Link. He wanted to be his friend.

* * *

"So, what do you think of the boy?" Nabooru asked, striding into his room without so much as a knock. Zafir was in the process of changing for the evening's celebration and threw her a wry look, relieved that he had already changed his pants. Nabooru would not leave until she was good and ready and he didn't want to be late for the festivities. After all, Link wasn't going to be here for too long. He had to make the most of the time he had.

"He's interesting." Zafir said, shrugging off his cream vest and reaching for his black one which was embroidered in silver.

"Is he the one you've been having dreams about?" Nabooru asked, going to sit on his bed, leaning back on her hands to study him as she spoke.

"I'm not entirely sure yet." He admitted, slipping his arms through the new vest and then moving to the mirror, "I plan to find out."

"How?" Nabooru asked, curious.

He smiled at her as he combed back and braided his hair, "By talking to him. It will be nice to have some male company around here."

Nabooru snorted in amusement, "And such fine looking male company at that."

Zafir rolled his eyes, tying off the end of his braid before tossing it behind him, picking up the pin needles he could disguise as hair clips. "I might be used to all of your vulgar suggestions and innuendos, but try not to tease him."

She laughed, "He does seem innocent, doesn't he? I know quite a few of the girls will try their luck with him tonight."

Zafir couldn't explain why that statement had his temper sparking, but it did. He pursed his lips and reached for his black veil, tying it neatly over the lower half of his face. Nabooru watched his suddenly stiff movements, laughing to herself, "You could always lay claim to him. The others won't touch what you say is yours."

Zafir gave her a sharp look, "We are both men."

She arched a brow, "So? You know some of the girls here prefer to turn to one another for release rather than to find a man. Why is this any different?"

"He's Hylian, Nabooru. I doubt they are as liberal as the Gerudo when it comes to lying with people of the same gender."

Nabooru grinned, amber eyes twinkling with mischief, "Is that the only reason you won't do it? Because you suspect he would object?"

Zafir felt his face heat, "That and the fact that I am not looking for a lover in him. I'm looking for a friend."

"It would be hard to form any kind of friendship if he spends half his time with me negotiating the treaty and the other half in one of the girls' bedroom." With that taunting remark, Nabooru got up off the bed and made for the curtained doorway. There, she turned, meeting Zafir's annoyed red gaze, "You know, there are subtle ways to make your claim known. He won't even be aware of what you're doing. Think about it."

Zafir watched her leave and then turned to stare at his reflection in the mirror, hating that he was actually contemplating her idea.

* * *

Link adjusted the gold-embroidered blue vest he had been given, a little nervous about showing so much skin in public. He had never been comfortable walking around half-naked, and this felt too much like that.

The almost predatory looks he was getting didn't help either. Then again, those looks could be for the gorgeous man walking beside him. Link's eyes slid to the side once more to take in Zafir. He looked beautiful and lethal in black loose pants and a matching vest. His blond hair had been braided beautifully down his back, silver fairy pins placed here and there on the braid. In front, his hair was short and straight, falling over one eye and the lower half of his face was covered once more, this time with a black veil. In his hand he held his double-ended pole-sword; he had asked Link to carry his sword as well. Apparently the Gerudo celebrated with weapons in hand - it was symbolic to the fact that they were always ready for battle.

"That looks heavy." Link said finally, the silence only serving to make him more self-conscious and nervous.

Zafir's eyes were warm with amusement when they met his gaze, "I use both hands to wield it in a fight, so the weight is manageable."

"Oh." Link fidgeted with his vest once more, uncertain of what to say next.

"You seem uncomfortable, Link." Zafir's voice held a hint of laughter in it.

Link blinked up at him, a little surprised, "Do I? I thought I was doing a good job of hiding my discomfort."

"You are." Zafir assured him.

"You just read people well." Link guessed, lips twitching in a smile.

"It's a skill I picked up when I was very young. It served as a survival skill at the time." Zafir said, giving him a small smile. "What's bothering you?"

Link sighed, "It's these clothes. They're a bit…revealing."

Zafir chuckled, "If the clothes you wore when you arrived were any indication, I suppose you're always garbed in at least two layers."

"Usually." Link admitted sheepishly, "If I walked through Castletown dressed like this…" He shuddered, "Goddesses, I can't even think about it."

Zafir's smile was hidden behind his veil, "I'm curious. Would the reaction be positive or negative?"

"I don't know about the others, but the girls in Castletown have grown to be quite forward. I suppose the fact that I'm constantly being summoned by the princess has earned me some attention, and they think because I work for Zelda I must be rich. Long story short, I make sure that when Zelda summons me I stay holed up in the castle."

Zafir laughed, "I don't think you're prepared for what you're going to face tonight."

Link looked up at him owlishly, "Why?"

Zafir leaned down so his lips were at Link's ear, speaking so only the Hylian could hear him, not noticing the blush his proximity caused. "You're in a fortress surrounded by women who have not seen a man, let alone a handsome man, in days. Do you really think you're any safer here than you would have been in Castletown?"

Link tried to suppress the shudder at having Zafir's breath fan across his cheek and the side of his neck. He swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment to regain his composure, all the while wondering what in Din was the matter with him. Trying to fill the silence before the Sheikah noticed how flustered he was, he spoke without thinking. "That isn't true. They see you on a daily basis, don't they?"

Zafir pulled back a little to look down into dark blue eyes, his own giving away his surprise. Had Link just called him handsome? Judging by the rush of colour that covered the Hylian's cheeks, neck and ear, he had. Zafir grinned widely, an amused laugh leaving his lips, "I suppose they do. But I'm off-limits."

Link's mind flashed back to the woman who had groped Zafir when he had first seen him. Something a lot like lead seemed to settle in his stomach, making him feel ill. "Oh." He managed to keep his voice even, "So you have a girlfriend here?"

Zafir frowned, taking in the carefully blank expression on Link's face, "What? No! Of course not."

Confusion filled those blue eyes now as they met his gaze, "Why are you off-limits then?"

"Because I'm Nabooru's charge, and by my request, she's declared me off-limits. Not to mention, I've put the few who've disregarded her warning in their place so well that no one really tries anymore." Zafir said, shrugging.

Link looked horrified, "You fought them off? With weapons?"

Zafir frowned at his tone, "Is that not acceptable in Castletown?"

Link laughed in astonishment, "No. No, it isn't."

"I can see now why you would stay hidden in the castle." Zafir said, shaking his head.

Link was still smiling when they began walking once more, though the smile slowly faded as he remembered Zafir's warning. "Will the women here really be as bad as those in Castletown?"

"Probably worse." Zafir said. He noticed the Hylian's unhappiness and hesitated, Nabooru's words flashing through his mind. Surely it wouldn't be a bad thing if all he was doing was helping Link avoid unwanted attention, right? Taking a deep breath he said, in as casual a tone as he could manage, "I could give you something that would keep them away from you."

Link met his gaze, "Really?"

Zafir nodded, swallowing slightly as his fingers went to the bangle he wore on his right wrist. It was thick and silver, branded at the centre with the mark of the Sheikah. He slipped it off his hand and took Link's, taking in the sensation of feeling the calloused skin against his own for a moment. The bangle slipped onto Link's wrist with ease, and as it did, Zafir released a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

Link brought his hand up to eye-level, studying the bracelet, "Should you be giving this to me? It looks like a family heirloom."

Zafir cleared his throat, "You can return it to me when you leave."

Blue eyes met his and for a moment Zafir wondered if Link knew what he was doing. But the moment passed and Link smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Relief and guilt warred within him but he forced himself to smile back. "You're welcome."

* * *

Link and Zafir were pretty much inseparable for most of the festivities. They sat at the central table with Nabooru, Nayanal and Kinora, but often drifted out of the ladies' conversation into one of their own. They talked about how much both of them loved to ride. Link told Zafir how he had met Epona and how he learnt her favourite song in order to win her over. Zafir in turn told Link about meeting his roan stallion in Gerudo Valley, after Nabooru had found him and brought him to live with the Gerudo.

They spoke about their pasts. Link learned that Zafir had left Hyrule Castle with his parents when he was three. They had been crossing the Haunted Wasteland when they had been attacked by a pack of Lizalfos. They defeated the creatures, but because they hadn't been expecting the attack, both his parents had been gravely injured. They passed away within days of the attack and from the age of four, Zafir fended for himself.

"How did you survive?" Link asked, horrified, "The Haunted Wasteland is difficult to bare for an adult, let alone a child."

"I got lucky, I suppose." Zafir said, a half smile curving his lips; he had long ago removed his veil and set it aside. "I found a Great Fairy's Fountain and she helped me until I was old enough to learn to take care of myself. Nabooru found me when I was thirteen."

Link started at that, "Nine years." He breathed, "You were there nine years?"

Zafir gave him a reassuring smile, "I managed, Link. It wasn't too difficult once I knew how to defend myself and what to watch out for."

"He hid himself well too." Nabooru added, more than a little amused by the easy camaraderie between the two boys, "I actually spotted him on my way back from the Spirit Temple, Link. After I met you." Her amber eyes narrowed as they met his gaze, flashes of two old women overpowering and kidnapping her passing through her mind before vanishing as if it had never happened.

Link would have been worried about the look Nabooru was giving him if his mind weren't completely boggled by the fact that Zafir had been right there. Link had never actually entered the Haunted Wasteland as a child, but if he had…would he have met Zafir? Goddesses, that would have changed his life. He'd have known then that Sheik was not real. He would have known not to depend so much on Zelda's disguise. He would have never known what it was like to be all alone.

"Link?" Zafir's concerned voice cut through his thoughts and he blinked, surprised to find his lashes wet with tears. He quickly wiped his cheeks, relieved that no tears had actually fallen.

"Sorry." He mumbled, looking to Nabooru, "How did you spot him?"

Zafir gave Link a look that said he knew the Hylian was trying to change the subject, before obliging him. "I was following her and I thought I was being incredibly stealthy about it. She called me out and said she'd seen my cowl fly off in the wind nearly half hour before."

Nabooru chuckled at the memory, "You should have seen his face. He looked so indignant. It was adorable."

Zafir rolled his eyes, his lips twitching as he fought a smile. He fixed his wine red gaze on Link, "What was your childhood like?"

Link shrugged, "It wasn't quite so interesting as yours."

Zafir snorted, "Somehow I doubt that. How does a ten-year-old boy come to be in the Spirit Temple?"

"I was running an errand for Zelda." Link lied easily. A surge of guilt he didn't usually feel when he lied, coursed through him.

A single golden brow rose, "Even back then?"

Link nodded. "My parents died in the Hyrulian Civil War. My mother survived only long enough to carry me to Kokiri Forest and entrust me to the Great Deku Tree. I grew up with the Kokiri and learnt of my past only when I was ten. I travelled to Castletown to see if I could find out more about my parents and happened to meet Zelda. She took a liking to me and started sending me out on errands for the royal family. That's pretty much been my life until now except for a brief period of time when I was in another country."

Zafir frowned. Something about that story didn't seem right to him. It didn't explain why Link seemed so much older than he was. It didn't explain how he had lost his friend and his fairy. It didn't explain why his eyes were so very sad that all Zafir wanted to do was wrap him up in his arms and hold him close.

Those eyes met his gaze now before quickly looking away, but not before Zafir caught the emotion swimming in them. Guilt. Link was lying. But why? He clearly didn't want to.

Zafir glanced at Nabooru to see if she had picked up on this and she met his gaze knowingly, shaking her head in the most imperceptible of ways. Zafir knew what that meant; not now. Link was clearly lying but if he was who Zafir thought he might be, he probably had his reasons.

"You two really know how to suck all the fun out of a party." Nayanal groused, oblivious to the tension, "Why are you talking about such depressing things? Let's have some wine and dance! It's a celebration, for Din's sake!"

Zafir chuckled, and that sound had Link relaxing in his seat, his head downcast as shame burned within him. He wanted to be Zafir's friend, but what kind of friend could he be if he had to constantly lie to him? And why did it bother him so much?! With Saria and Malon it had never made a difference. He had always reasoned that his lying to them protected them. Why did the same reasoning not work for Zafir?

"Want to dance?" He started at the low voice at his ear. He caught a whiff of Zafir's earthy scent and exhaled shakily, looking up at him. "I don't really know how."

Zafir grinned, "It isn't that hard." He held out a hand, "Come, I'll show you the basics."

Link looked from the hand to Zafir's open, trusting face, marvelling at how different this man was from Sheik and revelling in that fact. He placed his hand in Zafir's and let himself be pulled up and towards the throng of dancing bodies.

* * *

 **I was going to make this chapter a short one - but I decided to be nice. Thanks for your reviews so far :) I'm glad you're all enjoying the story.**

 **Remember to leave a review this time too!**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Only the original characters (Zafir included) and the storyline belong to me.

* * *

"So the princess isn't asking us to give up thieving?" Nabooru asked, more than a little surprised.

"She understands that it's a part of your culture and has also noticed the fact you don't really steal all that much anymore." Link said, smiling. He and Nabooru were holed up in her sitting room, discussing the terms of the treaty Zelda had drawn up.

"Well, before, we used to steal because we had to. The thievery sustained us and helped us live out here in the desert." Nabooru explained.

"And now?" Link asked curiously.

"Now we fend for ourselves. We grow our vegetables by the Great Fairy's Fountain that Zafir showed us. We raise horses and sell them to Hylians at excellent prices. We have learnt to live honestly. The only time we go out to steal is when one of the girls come of age, and even that is so we don't lose that part of our culture."

Link nodded, "I can understand that."

"We would want to be included in any meetings the princess has with the Gorons and the Zora." Nabooru said firmly.

Link's lips twitched as he thought of Zelda's plan. Clearly it had worked. "If the princess is to meet with both tribes together, then yes, the Gerudo will be included as well."

Nabooru nodded her agreement, "Then our business is done, except for one last term on my side."

Link tried to keep himself from sighing wearily. They had been locked in Nabooru's chambers for nearly four hours and he was tired. The previous night, while fun, had also been confusing, leaving his emotions a wreck. He had barely slept. He'd thought too much of how it had felt to dance close enough to Zafir that he could feel the other man's body heat against his own, of how red eyes had darkened when they had said good night to one another, of the heavy bracelet he still wore on his right hand. Of how he was completely sure he liked the Sheikah warrior in a way he hadn't liked anyone before.

He shook away his thoughts, focussing once more on Nabooru, "What is it?"

"I know the royal family has some sort of relationship with the Sheikah."

Link nodded, frowning as he wondered where she was going with this, "The Sheikah lived to serve the royal family."

Nabooru grimaced, "I was worried it might be something like that. Well, I need the princess's word that she will leave Zafir alone. I refuse to see him dragged off to Hyrule Castle and forced into servitude. He isn't built for it."

Link inhaled sharply at the thought. It had never crossed his mind that Zelda may try to do something like that. And suddenly he realised something that had been nagging him from the moment he had first started talking to Zafir. By getting closer to the other man, he was pulling him deeper and deeper into the mess that was the Legend of the Triforce.

Zafir was living a normal life here, a happy one. Who was Link to come and disrupt it? That was the reason he had left Kokiri Forest and refused Malon's offer to live at Lon Lon Ranch. People who knew him well tended to see through his lies and eventually asked for the truth. The truth that would destroy their reality and inspire fear in them. The truth that Link wasn't allowed to share. When Malon and Saria came to visit all they had time for was to catch up on what was happening in their lives at that moment. There was no talk of the past, of why Link had changed, but Link knew he had hurt them by distancing himself. He didn't want to hurt Zafir like that. How could he have believed even for a day that Zafir and he could be friends? Heroes didn't have friends, not even the forgotten ones.

His eyes became ice and his voice hard as he said, "I can't give you Zelda's word because I don't have the right, but I give you _my_ word. Zafir will not be made to do anything he doesn't want to, regardless of Zelda's wishes."

Nabooru studied the sudden change in the boy before her. He seemed now like someone she wouldn't want to cross. Someone deadly. The difference in him surprised her mostly because the change didn't seem odd. If someone would have told her when she'd met the boy that he could be dangerous, she would have laughed, and yet now…it seemed natural for him.

"I have a feeling you're someone who takes his promises seriously. Thank you, Link." She finally said, bowing her head in a gesture of respect she didn't quite understand why she was making.

He nodded stiffly, "I'll see you later." With that he strode out of the room.

* * *

"What did you do?" Zafir asked, stalking into Nabooru's room a few hours later, red eyes flashing.

She gave him a puzzled look, "What did I do?"

"Link is in the Training Grounds fighting as if his life depended on it. He looks furious. Everyone said he went there straight after his meeting with you; so what did you do?" Zafir asked, glaring at Nabooru.

She sighed, "Nothing. I didn't do anything, Zafir. Your man has a lot of issues from what I can tell. Maybe he's just letting off some steam."

"He isn't my man." Zafir said immediately, face heating, "And that didn't look like he was just letting off steam, Nabooru." Concern entered his voice, "What was the last thing you spoke about?"

"You, actually."

Zafir blinked, "Me? I'm the cause for his mood?"

"Well, not so much you as the princess and what she might have planned for you, I imagine."

"What do you mean?" Zafir asked, frowning.

Nabooru sighed, "I might have mentioned that I was worried that the princess would try to force you to serve her since that is essentially a Sheikah's duty. I don't think that had occurred to Link before I brought it up."

Zafir shook his head, exasperated, "Well, what did he say?"

"He said he couldn't speak for the princess but he gave his word that you wouldn't have to do anything you didn't want to." Nabooru gave Zafir a small smile, "I think you may actually have a shot with him."

Zafir stared at her, perplexed, "Why would that make him angry though?" He mumbled to himself. Then suddenly it struck him. Link had said his friend, Sheik, had died protecting the princess. Was he afraid of something similar happening to Zafir? And this line of thought brought another question with it, just what was this Sheik person to Link? Were they lovers? Something twisted in Zafir's gut. Link had said he looked like Sheik; did he merely see him as a replacement for his old friend?

"You look like you're going to be sick."

"I feel like it." He mumbled, grimacing, "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Good luck!" Nabooru called after him.

* * *

Link threw his sword and shield to the side as he entered his room, sweat-soaked and panting. He fell face first into his bed, trying to regulate his breathing, his mind a lot calmer than it had been for the past two days. He could think clearly now and he knew what he had to do. Even if it would tear him apart to do it.

"Link? Are you alright?"

He turned his head toward the doorway, sighing when he saw Zafir standing there looking worried. There was no time like the present, he supposed. He sent a quick prayer up to the Goddesses to give him the strength to get through this.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." He said, giving the Sheikah a wan smile.

Zafir smiled, "I would think you'd be more than a little tired. You were training quite hard in there." He nodded in the direction of the Training Grounds.

Link said nothing, pulling himself up so he was sitting on the bed. His fingers wrapped and unwrapped themselves around the Sheikah bangle five times before he finally pulled it off. He held it out to Zafir, keeping his head down so he wouldn't have to see the older man's face.

"What are you doing?" The question was whispered, and Link could tell his action had got what he was trying to say across.

"It's not fair to you. I've been lying about myself and my past from the moment we started talking. No one deserves a friend like that. Thank you for your kindness and hospitality, I will cherish the memories of our friendship, however brief it was." Link said, forcing himself to smile as he met angry red eyes.

"Is this about your friend? Sheik?" Zafir asked, his temper slipping out of his control now that his pride had been wounded. Just what did this Hylian think of himself? Zafir had offered him friendship and companionship, and with how Link had been behaving around him he had been ready to offer more. Now this? Maybe he really had been nothing but a replacement for Sheik and now that Link knew him he had deemed him not good enough.

Link's eyes widened in surprise, "What? No! No, Zafir. This has nothing to do with Sheik."

"Is that another lie?" Zafir sneered, "What was he to you that you are so hung up on him? Was he your lover?"

Link fought the tumult of emotion at seeing Zafir so incredibly angry and distrustful. It was what he deserved, of course. "No." He said weakly, "He was not my lover. We were friends. I didn't even know him that well."

Zafir searched Link's expression and found that he was being truthful. "What is it, then? This is right. We're supposed to be a part of each other's lives. I knew that the moment I met you, didn't you?" He asked, exasperated and desperate to understand.

Link couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes now so he turned away, trying to keep his voice tightly controlled, "I told you, it isn't fair to you. I can't tell you the truth and I hate lying to you all the time."

Anger faded and the need to comfort overwhelmed Zafir. He sank to his knees in front of Link, his hands turning the Hylian's distraught face. "And by the truth you mean the fact that you're a hero."

Blue eyes widened in surprise and Link's breath hitched as he stared at Zafir open-mouthed.

"Or is it the fact that you defeated evil and brought peace to Hyrule?"

"Y-You can't…how… _Oh Farore_!" Link breathed, shaking his head vigorously, "This has to be a dream."

"No. This is real." Zafir said firmly, holding Link's gaze, "I saw this all in _my_ dreams. I'm uncertain of why or how, but I watched your journey through Hyrule. I saw you conquer unimaginable evil and defeat a horrible monster. I saw you save the princess and Hyrule."

"Zelda used your face." Link managed, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he might get to keep Zafir in his life.

"What?" Zafir asked, frowning as he looked up at Link.

The Hylian placed his hand over Zafir's on his cheek and squeezed tightly, "Zelda disguised herself to keep from being found by Ganondorf. While in disguise she guided me through my quest and helped me when I needed aid. Her disguise, Sheik, had your face, Zafir. Maybe that's why you were able to see everything."

"A disguise?" Zafir's red eyes flashed, "Sheik was a disguise?"

Link nodded ruefully, "I didn't know. With all the help he gave me, I thought he was like me, someone who had got caught up in something much bigger than them. It gave me some comfort to know that at the end of all of it I would have someone who knew what I knew and had gone through what I had. And then Zelda revealed herself to me and that comfort was gone. I was alone, I always had been. And then I lost Navi, a-and…" He suddenly lunged forward so he was on his knees on the floor as well, his arms wrapped tightly around Zafir's neck, his face buried in his neck; his body was trembling.

"Shh." Zafir soothed, one hand running through golden hair while the other moved up and down Link's spine. He did what he had been wanting to from the moment he had first looked into Link's sad blue eyes. He held and he comforted until the trembling slowly stopped and the tears dried up.

He rose, not entirely surprised when Link stood with him, arms still latched firmly around his neck, and moved them to the bed, lying down beside the Hylian wrapping him more firmly in his arms. Link burrowed deeper into the hold of his arms as if afraid he would let go. "I'm not going anywhere." He said gently, a thumb brushing over the Hylian's pointed ear.

Link shuddered at the touch, sighing, "We're still friends?"

Zafir brushed a light kiss to the hero's forehead, "Yes. Friends."

Relieved, Link felt the last of his energy drain away and he let sleep claim him.

* * *

 **I'm dying to know what you thought :) Leave a review please!**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Only the original characters (Zafir included) and the storyline belong to me.

* * *

For the first time in seven years, Link didn't jolt awake from nightmares. He woke slowly, eyelashes fluttering, a small yawn leaving him as he tried to stretch out his limbs only to find his movement restricted. He blinked and looked up, blushing furiously when he saw Zafir's sleeping face so close to his own. The blush slowly faded though as he stared at the Sheikah. He looked so peaceful, content.

Link sighed, resigning himself to staying where he was until Zafir got up. That's when he noticed the slight smell permeating the air around him. He sniffed his shirt and recoiled. Goddesses, how had Zafir been able to sleep beside him the previous night? He stank!

As carefully as he could, he extracted himself from the Sheikah's arms, managing to do so without waking him. However when he got off the bed, Zafir stirred, arms curling to hold him closer and frowning when the Sheikah realised no one was there. Red eyes blinked sleepily up at him, "Feeling better?"

"I am." Link said, smiling. He cleared his throat, his cheeks, neck and ears turning red, "I-I'm sorry for breaking down like I did last night. Thank you for staying with me."

Zafir smiled, a glorious smile that made him look more like a god than a man who was still half-asleep. "It was my pleasure." He stretched, his abdominal muscles catching Link's attention as he did, contracting and relaxing. Noticing the direction of Link's gaze, Zafir smirked to himself, "What are you doing up already? It's early."

Link forced himself to look up and meet warm red eyes, "I never got the chance to bathe after my workout at the Training Grounds yesterday. I feel disgusting."

Zafir laughed, "I suppose that's as good a reason as any. What are your plans for the day?"

Link tilted his head to the side, thinking, "Nothing, actually. Nabooru and I have done our bit. I need to send the signed treaty to Zelda and wait to hear back from her."

"And then you'll leave?" Zafir frowned, not liking the thought.

Link didn't much care for it either. "You can visit. I live on Lake Hylia. The view from my house is fantastic." He said, trying to look for a positive side to this situation.

Zafir sat up, interested, "Lake Hylia? I've always wanted to go there. Is it really so big that when you're standing on the banks you can't see where it ends?"

Link laughed, "It's probably not _that_ big, but it is pretty huge. It's always the right temperature to go for a swim."

Zafir's eyes lit up, "Goddesses, that sounds wonderful." He met Link's gaze, "Maybe I'll come with you when you leave."

Link felt his heart skip a beat, "Really?"

The more Zafir thought about it, the more he liked the idea. He'd always wanted to get out of the desert and travel. This was a great opportunity for that! Not to mention it meant he didn't have to think about saying bye to Link just yet. "Yes. I'll come with you. You can show me Kokiri Forest, the Lost Woods, and Lon Lon Ranch. We could go to Castletown too!" He grinned at Link, sitting up now, "It would be like our own adventure. Of course it wouldn't be as dangerous or as noble an adventure as you're used to."

Link laughed, joy bubbling up within him at the thought of travelling with Zafir. "It sounds perfect."

The look in Zafir's red eyes changed, becoming deeper and more meaningful as he said softly, "Perfect." It sounded as if he were agreeing with Link's words but the look in those eyes and the slow smirk curving his lips told Link that he was talking about something entirely different. Suddenly the room felt too hot and stuffy. Link exhaled shakily, "I'm going for a bath."

Zafir grinned, well aware of the effect he was having on the hero, "Meet me by the stables once you've sent your letter to the princess."

Nodding, Link left the room and Zafir's soft laughter followed him.

* * *

"This is where you lived?" Link looked around the room-sized cave. Though it had been abandoned for seven years now it still showed signs of being lived in. "You come here often?" He asked, gesturing to the tell-tale signs of a regular fire being built.

Zafir chuckled, "Sometimes living in that fortress with all those women can get to be a bit much. I come and camp out here for a few days every month. It keeps me sane."

Link laughed, blue eyes meeting red as the laughter faded. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Zafir shrugged, "It seemed only fair that if I get to come see your home, you ought to see where I used to live."

"I still can't believe you survived out here for so long." Link said, amazed.

Zafir hesitated for a moment before saying, "It was getting very hard around the time Nabooru found me. I couldn't find water and the Great Fairy's Fountain had been sealed up. There was no more game for me to kill and cook. The vegetation I used to find had vanished as well. If Nabooru hadn't found me when she had, I would have died."

Silence reigned for a few minutes as Link digested this information and then all of a sudden he sagged back onto a cave wall, burying his face in his hands. When Zafir rushed forward to see if he was alright he heard him whispering, "Thank the Goddesses." as if it were a chant.

"Oi, Link. Come on. I'm here. I'm alive." Zafir said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood, his hands tugging at Link's so he could look at his face. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Stark relief. His eyes filled with confusion and he stared at Link, waiting for an explanation of some sort.

"I know I never really had a choice, but I've always wondered what would have happened if I had refused to let Zelda send me back in time. It seemed like my life would have been better then. Navi would have still been alive. Everyone would have known what all I'd been through. Everyone would have known how close they had come to being ruled by an evil king." Link said finally, his voice was little more than a whisper.

Zafir suddenly understood. "You're the Hero of Time, from the legends. You actually travelled _through_ time to save Hyrule?!" He asked, awe tinging his words.

"Not exactly." Link said, shaking his head, a small smile curving his lips at the shocked look on his friend's face. "I opened the gates to the Sacred Realm by gathering the spiritual stones and placing them on the altar of the Temple of Time. Ganondorf followed me and he tried to steal the triforce, but because of his impure motives, the triforce split. He kept the triforce of power, I got courage, and Zelda got wisdom."

Zafir's eyes widened further, "A piece of the triforce resides within you?"

Link couldn't stop his chuckle. It was amusing to see the usually unflappable Sheikah so flustered. "I'm not sure. I don't know if it went away after I defeated Ganondorf."

As if on cue the golden triangles glowed on the back of his left hand. Link chuckled, holding it up for Zafir to see, "It didn't go away."

Zafir stared at the triangles until they faded then let out a shaky breath, "I need to sit down."

Alarmed, Link went to support him, lowering him slowly onto the cave floor. "Breathe slowly. In and out. There, like that. If you keep interrupting me, I can't finish my story."

"No." Zafir protested, looking up at him with pleading red eyes, "Finish your story, please!"

Link chuckled, settling behind Zafir, not complaining when the Sheikah took that as permission to lean back into him. His fingers ran through blond hair as he spoke. He told Zafir of the seven years he'd lost in stasis, of how he'd met Sheik and begun his journey. He recounted each temple and the monster he'd faced at the end. He recalled playing the different duets, ocarina and harp, with Sheik.

"Could you play something now?" Zafir asked curiously, looking up at him from where his head rested on Link's shoulder.

Surprised, Link nodded and reached for his pouch, sorting through his things until he finally found the ocarina Saria had gifted him long ago. He played the song that came easiest to him, getting lost in the familiar music while Zafir listened quietly. When the last notes faded, Zafir asked, "Which one was that?"

"The Song of Time."

"It's hauntingly beautiful, isn't it?"

Link smiled, "When we go to Castletown, I'll take you to the Temple of Time. There, if you listen hard enough, you can hear the song being played on organs."

"Really?" Zafir looked excited and astonished all at once.

Link laughed and continued with his story. His face grew solemn as he spoke of the Spirit Temple and meeting Nabooru. He told Zafir about her being kidnapped by Kotake and Koume. Here, his voice wavered.

Zafir saw the fear in Link's expression and turned so he was facing the young hero. He framed Link's face in his hands, "Listen to me. I know what you saw was horrible, but it's gone. You defeated the twin bitches and saved Nabooru. It's okay."

"That's not it." Link said, shaking his head.

Zafir frowned, "What is it, then?"

Serious blue eyes met his gaze, "You said you would have died if Nabooru hadn't found you when she had. In the time that had never come to pass, she didn't find you. So that means you…" He shuddered and closed his eyes, unable to even say it.

Zafir understood, wrapping his arms around Link's shoulders and pulling him close. "Remember what you call it, Link. 'The time that had never come to pass', right? So it never happened." Realisation struck him. "Is this what you were talking about in the beginning? Did you wonder if life would have been better if you had refused to turn back time after defeating Ganondorf?"

Link nodded, shamefaced.

"Hey." Zafir lifted the hero's face so he could meet his gaze, "There's nothing wrong with that. From what I've heard so far you've been dealt a particularly awful set of cards in your life. It's okay to wonder if a decision made differently could have changed things."

Link shook his head, "Not when that decision meant you could have died." He rested his forehead on Zafir's collarbone, inhaling his earthy scent, "I've never been more grateful for the 'awful set of cards' I've been dealt. They led me to this moment right here."

Zafir smiled at that, cuddling the Hylian as he pressed a kiss to the top of his golden head, "Finish the story."

So Link continued talking. He spoke of defeating Ganondorf and fighting Ganon. He spoke of travelling back in time and waking up in his room in Kokiri Forest like nothing had happened with Navi gone.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened." Link admitted softly, "I was never actually supposed to get a fairy because I'm not a Kokiri so maybe Time just fixed that mistake. She was my best friend though, and she just vanished."

"I don't understand how you kept going all this time." Zafir murmured, looking down at Link with such admiration in his eyes that it made the Hylian blush. "No one should have to go through all of that and then end up alone in a world where no one knows the truth."

Link sighed, enjoying Zafir's indignation on his behalf, "You know the truth now."

Zafir nodded, "And I'll make sure you're never alone again." He promised fiercely.

Link swallowed, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Never is a long time."

Zafir dismissed the uncertainty in Link's eyes, simply saying, "It is."

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I want to know :) Please leave a review!**

 **Thanks to all of you regular reviewers!**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Only the original characters (Zafir included) and the storyline belong to me.

* * *

It was a few days before Zelda's reply came with Kaepora; Link and Zafir were rarely apart from one another in that time. After their day out in the Haunted Wasteland, they had eaten dinner with Nabooru and Nayanal. Kinora, Link learnt during the meal, was Nabooru's mother.

"But she looks so young!" Link blurted, blue eyes wide.

Nabooru gave him an annoyed look, "And just how old do you think I am?"

Link grinned sheepishly then shrugged, "Well you keep calling me 'kid' so…"

Nayanal and Zafir had burst out laughing and Link joined them. The entire evening passed like that, full of laughter and conversation. Link felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders after talking about everything with Zafir. He could _breathe_ again and it was amazing.

Zafir had walked him to his room after the meal, neither of them talking, but both comfortable with the silence. At the door, Link turned to bid good night to his friend and stiffened at the way red eyes darkened as they looked at him. A shaky breath left him as Zafir reached forward with one hand, trailing his fingers across the lines of Link's face, over his eyes, nose, ears and lips. They slowly moved down the curve of his neck, and red eyes watched his throat as he swallowed, body trembling. Then suddenly, the hand fell away and Zafir stepped back. He bid good night softly and walked away, leaving behind a confused and overwhelmed Hylian hero.

The next day they practiced their skills against one another. Shooting arrows while riding was the first challenge. Link was surprised by how well-matched their skill levels were. After all, he had spent nearly two decades honing his abilities. His superior experience showed itself when they sparred. Zafir was good, very good, with his pole-sword but Link was better with his weapon. The sparring contest went on for a while before finally Link overpowered the Sheikah, earning himself a round of applause and a lot of hooting from the Gerudo. He learnt later that Zafir was considered one of the best fighters at Gerudo Fortress.

That night Zafir walked him to his room again, and again his fingers mapped out the Hylian's face and neck. This time though, they didn't stop there. They moved slowly over the green tunic, feeling the muscled chest underneath the cloth as they did. One of the fingers brushed over a nipple and Link and to bite his bottom lip to keep from making any noise. Again those hands fell away abruptly and the Sheikah walked away.

Link watched him go, letting out a low groan of frustration. He'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Zafir, and it seemed like the other man felt the same way, but then why wasn't he making a move? Was he waiting for Link to take the first step? If so, he would be waiting for a long time. Link was afraid to push this thing between them. He'd only just found someone he could be himself with completely. He didn't want to risk that. He couldn't.

Or so Link thought. When Zafir did the same thing the next night though, something inside him snapped. He glared at the Sheikah's back and shouted, "Are you doing this to torture me?"

Zafir stopped walking, turning slightly, face only half-lit by the torches hanging in the corridor. "I don't know." He said, his voice low and husky, sending a shiver down the Hylian's spine. "Is this torturing you?"

Link knew in some corner of his mind that he ought to shut up and let Zafir go. After all, who was he to question the Sheikah? If all he wanted was to touch, then Link would allow him that. Link would allow him anything if only Zafir promised to stay with him. But he was too frustrated, too annoyed, too _aroused_ to be rational at that moment.

"Yes!" He cried, letting his head fall back against the wall, hands curled into fists and eyes shut tightly, "Please."

"Please what?" Zafir's voice was suddenly a lot closer. Link opened his eyes, his breath catching when he saw the Sheikah less than an inch away from him. Their bodies brushed one another, the other man's heat warming Link's very soul. A soft whimper left him as he looked pleadingly up into dark red eyes, "Please, kiss me."

And then Zafir's lips were on his and it was glorious. Hands tugged at his hair, angling his head to suit the Sheikah as he possessed Link. There was simply no other word for it. He made it clear to the hero who he belonged to from that moment onward. Link surrendered to the questing mouth and demanding tongue, giving all of himself to the Sheikah.

Zafir broke the kiss when Link swayed, allowing him to gulp breaths of air into his body. The Sheikah didn't seem to have the same need as he kissed, licked and bit his way along Link's jaw up to his pointed ear. He nibbled at the tip, making Link let out a loud moan as he arched up so his body was pressed into Zafir's. The move made it clear to both of them just how attracted they were to one another.

Zafir chuckled, his hot breath against the sensitised skin of Link's ear making the hero shudder. "Finally."

"What do you mean?" Link mumbled, a little dazed from the mind-blowing kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that to you since your first night here." Zafir informed him, pulling away slightly to look into lust-clouded blue eyes.

Link's brows furrowed as he slowly began to make sense of what Zafir was saying. Blue eyes widened then, "What? You have?"

"Mmm." Was Zafir's response as he nuzzled the skin under the hero's ear.

Link pushed him far enough away that he could look up at him with a disgruntled expression on his face, "Why didn't you?"

Zafir's lips twitched as he fought an amused smile, "Well, at first I wasn't sure if my affections would be welcomed by you."

Link's expression softened, "You were sure only today?"

Zafir chuckled, darting forward to press a quick kiss to the hero's lips, "I was sure the morning after our fight. You weren't exactly subtle about ogling my body. I just wanted to see how long it would take you to ask."

The disgruntled expression was back and Link shoved a laughing Zafir away from him. He crossed his arms and glared at the Sheikah, shaking his head. "I can't believe you. I've been worried sick that I'd do something to make you leave and you've made a game out of this."

The laughter faded, but red eyes were still warm with it as the Sheikah wrapped the unwilling hero up in his arms. "Not a game. I just wanted you to be sure that this was what you wanted." A thumb brushed over Link's right cheek, "I didn't want you to agree to be with me because it was what I wanted. I wanted _you_ to want it."

Link considered those words, and the anger left him. He wrapped his own arms around the Sheikah, squeezing slightly. "Stay with me?" Link wasn't sure if he was asking about that night or forever.

It didn't matter, because Zafir's reply was "Always."

* * *

When Link and Zafir went down for breakfast the next morning, everyone in the fortress was waiting for them. Link stopped as soon as he stepped foot in the large hall where everyone had there meals, unnerved by the fact that every eye in the room was on them.

Zafir walked right into him and cursed. "What in Din…?" He dragged off when he saw the reception waiting for them and frowned, "This can't be because of us." He said in a soft voice only for Link's ears.

The Hylian didn't relax. His fine-tuned instincts wouldn't let him in a room full of potentially dangerous people who were watching him for whatever reason.

The crowd parted and Nabooru walked through, a big grin on her face. "Finally! Mr Ambassador himself!"

Link gave her a puzzled look, "What's going on?"

"The princess has sent her reply. She welcomes us into the Hyrulian Alliance and asks for us to attend a ball in our honour to be held at the castle in a month's time!"

Now, finally, Zafir saw Link relax. He took hold of the hero's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "That's wonderful news!" He said, grinning at Nabooru who glanced at their linked hands and gave him a knowing smile.

"It really is." Link said, smiling as well, "As ambassador and head of the Hyrulian Alliance, I welcome you as well."

Nabooru laughed and pulled the unsuspecting Hylian into a bear-hug, making Zafir let go of him. "And I issue my own welcome. Welcome to the family, Link!"

Link flushed as her loud comment made its way around the room and soon everyone was clamouring for details. When had Zafir finally made his move? Were they in love? Did this mean Link would be moving to Gerudo Fortress as well? Had they had sex yet?

The last question served to turn Link's cheeks, neck and ear red. He was grateful when Nabooru excused them and pulled him into an adjacent room. He glanced back at Zafir who watched them go with a confused look on his face. He made to follow but he was cut off by more women wanting answers to intrusive question.

Link turned to Nabooru, eyebrows furrowing, "Is something wrong?"

"There was a letter for you as well. I didn't want to give it to you in front of that mob and risk you losing it." Nabooru explained, handing him an unopened cream envelope sealed with the royal family insignia.

"Oh. Thanks." Link met Nabooru's amber gaze, hesitating for a moment before finally saying, "How much do you remember?"

Nabooru sighed, "Nothing actually. Like I said, it's all a little fuzzy. I know I went in to the Spirit Temple to get those silver gauntlets. Next thing I knew, the gauntlets didn't matter and neither did the fact that I'd sent you after them. I just walked out, and a while later, I found Zafir."

Link sighed, more than a little relieved, "Good. That's good."

"I have nightmares sometimes. About two old women. Witches, I think." Nabooru said quietly, looking suddenly more nervous than Link had ever seen her.

He quickly put his hand on her arm, hoping it was a comforting enough gesture, "That's all they're ever going to be. Nightmares."

Nabooru managed a weak smile, "Why do I feel like I have you to thank for that?"

Link chuckled, "I have no idea."

Nabooru glanced back at the room where Zafir was no doubt being thoroughly debriefed. "You will leave now."

Link nodded, looking down at his letter, "I may not be going home though. If I'm not wrong, this either contains a summons to the castle, or Zelda has something she wants me to do." He gave Nabooru a sad smile, "I guess I will be leaving alone after all."

Nabooru snorted, "Good luck with that."

She went back to the main room, leaving Link alone with his letter. Pursing his lips, he slit the seal open and pulled out the letter.

 _Link,_

 _Great work. From the tone of Nabooru's letter I can tell she likes and respects you, and that probably made negotiating the treaty much easier. As always, you've done a brilliant job. I knew I was right in getting you to take this position._

 _I would love to tell you to head home now and get some, I'm sure, much needed rest away from the social life you sometimes abhor, but I can't. There is some sort of trouble brewing in Death Mountain. The volcano is becoming active once more and the villagers in Kakariko tell tales of being woken at all times of the night to see fire spewing from the mouth of the volcano._

 _Impa has already left to do what she can to calm the villagers down, but I need you to go and check on the Gorons. I have tried to get in touch with Darunia, but there hasn't been any word from him. If you leave as soon as you get the letter, you should make it to Goron City in a week's time._

 _Meet with Impa on arriving at Kakariko. She will reach word to me that you're at the end of your journey._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Zelda_

"What is that?" Zafir's voice made him jump and reach for his weapon. When he saw bemused red eyes he sighed.

"A letter from Zelda."

"What does she want?" Zafir asked, frowning at the reluctant expression on Link's face.

"Zafir, I need to leave. Right now." Link said finally, look him dead in the eyes.

The Sheikah pursed his lips, understanding, "You want to leave me behind."

Closing his eyes, Link shook his head, "No. I want you to wait for me. I need to go do this task for Zelda. Once I finish—"

"Once you finish, there will be another task. And yet another after that." Zafir scowled, "You would have me wait until…what? You retire from your service to the princess?"

Link swallowed at the anger in his voice, steeling himself for what was to come, "You're saying you won't?"

Red eyes flashed, "Damn right, I won't! I'm coming with you!"

Those weren't the words Link was expecting. He blinked up at the Sheikah owlishly, "What?"

Zafir's expression softened as he realised what had been going through Link's mind. "Did you really believe I would walk away now? Does the word 'always' mean nothing to you?"

Link let out a shuddering breath, relieved, but he still shook his head. "You can't come. It will probably be dangerous."

"Not too dangerous for you, but dangerous for me?" Zafir asked, his eyes narrowing at the hero.

Link's mind was made up though, "I'm the Hero of Time, remember? I have to go. The Goddesses and luck are usually on my side. Besides, I've done this more times than I can count. You deserve a normal life. One that doesn't involve entering volcanoes."

"You're entering a volcano?!" Zafir asked, astonished, "And you think I'm going to let you go alone?"

"You're going to have to." Link said firmly.

Zafir growled, frustrated by Link's stubbornness, "My boyfriend is the Hero of Time, for Nayru's sake! My life is already not normal!"

Link wavered at that, blue eyes widening. "Am I doing the wrong thing then? Would us not being together let you live a normal life?"

Zafir lost his temper. He surged forward to push Link up against the nearest wall, kissing him until his lips were swollen and his eyes glazed over. "Normal is overrated. I want you. Just because I let you decide when we got together, doesn't mean I'll let you make a decision to walk away from me. I didn't allow it the first time you tried, so what makes you think I'll allow it now?" Zafir asked gruffly, looking down at Link with hot red eyes.

Link frowned, "I don't want to be the reason you're in any danger."

Zafir sighed, lowering his forehead onto the hero's, closing his eyes, "Don't say you're going to leave me behind, Link. Please. I won't be able to stay here knowing you're out there risking your life without anyone to watch out for you. Put yourself in my shoes. Would you let me go?"

Link inhaled sharply, "That's not fair."

Zafir opened his eyes, looking into conflicted blue ones, "What you're asking of me is not fair either."

Link was silent for a long time. He stared at Zafir thoughtfully, lips pursed before finally sighing and wrapping his arms around the Sheikah's waist. "I lead, and you listen to what I say. If I ever tell you to run and leave me behind, you do it, no questions asked."

"You lead, and I'll listen to what you say. If you ever tell me to run and leave you behind, I will do my damnedest to make sure you will survive the fight before I do it." Zafir offered solemnly.

Link shook his head, "Sometimes the slightest moment can be the diff—"

Zafir gave him a hard kiss to shut him up, looking down at him with those deep, soul-stirring wine red eyes, "It's the best you're going to get, Link. Take it."

Link let out a low growl of frustration before shoving him off and stalking away. "Get your things. We leave in an hour."

* * *

 **Leave a review please :) And I feel the need to mention - I'm all for constructive criticism, but if all you want to do is insult the pairing, story or my writing don't bother leaving a review.**

 **To those of you who have been leaving reviews every week - thank you! You don't know how much your words make me smile.**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Only the original characters (Zafir included) and the storyline belong to me.

* * *

Zafir gaped at the sprawling green fields that made up Hyrule Fields. He'd seen it long ago, he supposed, when he was travelling with his parents, but he couldn't remember. Seeing the endless sea of green before him was incredible. He didn't realise he had stopped his horse until he heard Link's bemused voice call out his name.

That caught his attention, because Link hadn't said anything to him since their talk about whether or not Zafir was going to accompany him. Zafir would have never guessed that his hero had a temper.

"Sorry." He apologised, spurring his stallion, Spirit, forward once more. "I just…wasn't expecting this."

Link looked very obviously conflicted between continuing the conversation or going back to ignoring him. Zafir made the decision for him by leaning over on his saddle once he was riding beside the Hylian and kissing his cheek softly, "I'm not going to apologise for making you take me, but please don't be so angry. It's no fun adventuring if you aren't talking to me."

Link's lips twitched as he fought a smile, blue eyes brimming with affection, "Adventuring?"

Zafir grinned, "It's a word!"

Link sighed, shaking his head, "I'm still mad, but I suppose there's no point in punishing both of us by not talking to you."

Zafir reached over and tugged on Epona's reins, making her stop along with Spirit. This time, when he leaned over, his lips brushed Link's, red eyes looking deep into blue ones. "Is that your roundabout way of telling me you missed my wit and humour?"

Link chuckled, kissing him properly. The kiss was lazy, sensual and made Zafir's toes curl in a very good way. He sighed when Link pulled back, letting go of Epona's reins and sitting properly on his saddle. "When do we stop for the night?"

Link laughed, the sound extremely pleasant to listen to, "We just got out of Gerudo Valley. We won't stop until we're halfway to Lon Lon Ranch."

Zafir gaped at the hero, "But everyone said Lon Lon Ranch was at least a four day ride away!"

"Maybe the way they ride." Link conceded, giving Zafir a smile, "With the way Epona and I go, we should be there by nightfall tomorrow." His smile became a smirk as he suddenly spurred Epona into a gallop, calling out tauntingly, "Do you think you can keep up?"

Zafir let out a disbelieving laugh of delight at seeing such a playful, carefree side to the Hylian who had come to mean so much to him. He quickly urged his steed to match Link and Epona's pace. "Damn it, Link! Get back here!"

And so began their journey together into Hyrule and adventure.

* * *

"Oww." Zafir moaned as he lowered himself onto his bedroll.

Link chuckled, "I forget that when people say they ride well they don't mean they're comfortable riding all day."

Zafir glared at him, "You made me run behind you on my horse like a mad man all day and now you're laughing? Come here and comfort me."

Obliging, Link left his bedroll where it was with his packs on the ground, still rolled up, and made his way to sit in front of the Sheikah. "What's wrong?"

Zafir grimaced as he shifted, uncomfortable on the bedroll, "My body aches."

Link glanced at the bedroll thoughtfully, "The hard ground probably doesn't help. Get up for a minute."

Zafir let out a low whine of protest, so Link rolled his eyes, bending to lift Zafir up with one arm supporting his back and the other under his knees. The Sheikah yelped at the sudden movement, throwing his arms around Link's neck then watching, amazed, as the hero moved him off the bedroll and set him down.

"You're strong." Zafir said, his voice coming out gruffer than he'd have liked.

Link gave him a bemused look, "I have to be. My job involves a lot of heavy lifting most of the time." He brought his bedroll over to where Zafir's was and unrolled it over Zafir's. He then looked over at the Sheikah, "Can you get up now or do you need me to carry you again?" He asked teasingly.

"Carry me again." Zafir demanded, watching with ever-darkening eyes as Link walked over and lifted him up into his arms once more before laying him gently onto the more cushioned make-shift bed.

"Is that better? Of course, this means we'll have to share on—hmpff!" Link's eyes widened with surprise as he was pulled forward over his Sheikah. Lips were hot against his, nipping and pulling, trying to coax Link into opening his mouth. When he did, Zafir's tongue drove into his mouth in a carnal, hungry way. The Sheikah's hands raked down Link's back and grabbed his bottom, squeezing. Link broke the kiss and moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the sensation did things to him he'd never even heard of.

"So fucking sexy." Zafir growled, kissing down the curve of his hero's neck, "So strong and handsome and so fucking sexy."

"Ah-h-h!" Link cried out as his butt was squeezed once more, this time making him grind into Zafir's erection, "Zafir!"

"Are you close, Link?" Zafir's hot breath against the Hylian's sensitive ears only served to push him closer to the edge.

"I-I haven't ever…it's been… _Oh Farore_ …don't stop." Link begged, grinding down on Zafir as he arched up. Both of them worked out the perfect rhythm and soon their grunts and moans filled the air around them until finally Link exploded with a silent scream. Zafir watched Link orgasm and the sight of the hero at the height of passion did it for him. He curled a hand around Link's neck, bringing his head down to kiss him sloppily while he came. Link responded immediately, his tongue dancing with Zafir's as his body trembled from over-exertion. When Zafir finally let him go, he was panting. He rested his forehead on the Sheikah's collarbone and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm okay with sharing." Zafir said finally, already half-asleep.

Link was still for a moment and then he was laughing. He pressed a kiss on the Sheikah's neck, and shifted so he lay on Zafir's side. "You're unbelievable."

"Right back at you." Zafir mumbled, snuggling up to Link's warm body and quickly falling asleep.

Carefully, Link rearranged their bodies so they would be covered from the cool, night winds before following his boyfriend into sleep.

* * *

"So you and this girl are friends." Zafir clarified. After an hour or so of searching, the two of them had managed find a spring so they could wash themselves and dress in fresh clothes before setting out. Suffice to say they'd both agreed to wait until they had a bed and the possibility of a bath at hand before jumping one another again.

For Zafir's sake, Link had slowed their pace though he could tell with every wince that riding itself was extremely painful for his Sheikah for the moment. He knew a hot bath at Lon Lon would soothe most of the muscle pain, and he would soothe the rest with a massage. It was the least he could do for pushing Zafir so hard; even if he had no other choice.

Link glanced at Death Mountain which was surrounded by smoke as it had been during Ganondorf's time. Something was definitely wrong. Zafir had noticed his worry and had tried to distract him with conversations of Lon Lon Ranch and Malon. It wasn't working.

"Hey." Zafir pulled up beside him, nudging his knee to get his attention, "There's no point fretting over it now. You're on your way, and you're going as fast as you can."

Link gave him a sheepish smile, "I know that. But I can't help but feel like I let Darunia and the Gorons down by not being there to stop this; whatever this is. I wasn't there the first time either. What if—" The irritated look on Zafir's face made him stop talking abruptly and sigh, "I know I'm not good company right now. I'm sorry."

"That's not it." Zafir dismissed, still frowning, "I just hate that I'm not close enough to touch you when we're riding. I can't comfort you properly if I can't even touch you!"

Link bit his lower lip to hide his smile, pulling Epona to a stop. "You could ride with me and I'll transfer the packs to Spirit. You weigh near enough the same that it won't bother Epona."

"Really?" Zafir's face brightened at the hero's suggestion.

Link grinned, already swinging himself off his horse, "Really."

It took them a few minutes to move all of the hero's packs on to Spirit and then to make themselves comfortable on Epona, but soon they were off once more. Zafir wrapped his arms around Link's waist, pulling the Hylian back so his head rested on the Sheikah's shoulder and resting his own chin on Link's shoulder. He sighed happily, "This is better."

Link relaxed into his hold, a majority of his tension leaving him with a sigh, "It is." He agreed. He looked toward Death Mountain once more and shook his head, "I suppose there's no point worrying about it now."

Zafir kissed the tip of his ear, making him shudder, "There isn't. Now tell me about the girl."

Link turned his head a bit to meet his Sheikah's curious red gaze, "Why are you so fixated on her?"

"You've never mentioned her before."

"Haven't I?" Link's brows furrowed as he went over their past conversations, "You're right. I don't know how I forgot to mention her! Epona belonged to Malon before I bought her. She taught me how to play Epona's favourite song on Saria's ocarina."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Link looked up at his Sheikah, befuddled, "Zafir, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." Zafir was silent for a long moment before speaking once more, "I think I'm jealous."

"Of Malon?!" Link asked, incredulous.

"Of people who have some tangible connection to you when I don't." The Sheikah said softly, sighing. "Malon gave you Epona. Saria gave you the ocarina. Both of them are among your most prized possessions."

Link's blue eyes glowed with warmth and affection, "That's ridiculous. Why would you _need_ a connection?" He closed the distance between their faces, "You have me."

Zafir smiled, his eyes growing lighter and his dark mood disappearing, "You're right."

"I almost always am."

Zafir laughed, kissing Link as much as he could manage while riding a galloping horse.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I'm posting two chapters to try and make up for it.**

 **Leave a review :)**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Only the original characters (Zafir included) and the storyline belong to me.

* * *

It was very late in the night when Lon Lon Ranch finally came into view. Their slower pace had cost them time and both of them and their horses were exhausted. They had stopped when the sky had begun to darken to fix a lantern onto a long pole and they took turns holding it ahead of them so their way was lit. They came upon a couple of dark creatures after sun down, eager for a fight, but they had been able to outrun them. Stopping to fight would have only wasted more time.

Zafir sighed in relief as the ranch loomed ahead, "I was beginning to think we weren't going to make it tonight." He murmured, feeling more than a little guilty. He knew it was largely his fault they had been delayed. He was slowing Link down.

"I knew we would." Link said giving him a reassuring smile, "It just took us a little longer than usual."

"Because of me." Zafir said, grimacing.

Link sighed. The Sheikah had become more and more silent as the day progressed, and now he knew why. He turned in his seat to look up at Zafir, "It isn't your fault. You didn't ask me to slow down."

Zafir shook his head, "But you did, because you saw how uncomfortable I was. If I were a less selfish person I would tell you to go on ahead tomorrow and I'd follow at my own pace, but I can't. I can't send you off not knowing what you're going to be facing."

Link held Epona's reins with one hand and took hold of one of Zafir's hands with the other. He squeezed gently, "We had this argument yesterday morning, remember? You won, and now I've accepted it. Nothing is going to change. As long as I arrive in Kakariko Village sometime tomorrow night, it doesn't matter how slow we have to ride."

"I'm sorry." Zafir whispered, burying his face in the crook of Link's neck.

Link turned his head slightly to brush a kiss on his Sheikah's forehead, "You have nothing to apologise for. We're tired and weary, we'll both feel better once we get some sleep."

Zafir was silent for a long moment before murmuring softly, "What do you want to tell your friend? About me, I mean." When Link hesitated to respond he hurried to reassure him, "I understand if you would rather not say anything. This isn't the easiest thing to explain."

Link looked relieved, "I'm happy for the first time in seven years and it's because of you, I'm sure that much will be obvious to Malon and Saria. But I'd rather not tell them about, well…" Zafir watched with some amusement as the back of his neck and his ears turned red. He chuckled, squeezing Link around the waist, "Alright then. We're just friends in public." He nibbled on the tip of the Hylian's ear, making him groan and tilt his head to the side invitingly so the Sheikah could kiss his way down the curve of the hero's neck before pulling aside the green tunic and sucking a mark into the Hylian's pale skin.

Link was panting when he finally pulled away, satisfied by the already darkening spot. The hero craned his neck to see what he had done then looked at him with bewildered blue eyes, the question in them obvious.

Zafir smirked, "It's so that anyone who cares to look will know you are off-limits."

Link blinked. "I…I…I don't know how to respond to that." He said finally, swallowing.

Zafir chuckled, "That's to be expected." He looked up and his smile widened, "We're here!"

Link looked ahead as well and felt a surge of relief at seeing the sloping path into Lon Lon Ranch just ahead. He urged Epona forward and she obliged, just as eager to reach their destination as he was.

Malon was waiting for them outside the front door, a wide smile on her face. "I saw the light from your lantern from the stables. Let Ingo take your horses in and settle them down while you both come in and have a hot meal before you go to bed." She turned to Zafir and smiled kindly, "I assume you're a friend of Link's. I'm Malon." She held out her hand and Zafir shook it, smiling back easily.

"I am Zafir, Link and I met recently at Gerudo Fortress. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. He's told me a lot about you."

"Has he?" Malon gave Link a stern look, something Zafir noticed with some amusement. She turned to Link, "Is that where you've been all this time? Gerudo Fortress?"

Link nodded, "I told you, I had some work to do for Zelda."

Zafir noticed the slight smile playing on the redhead's lips, "Of course. Princess Zelda."

Link rolled his eyes, "I'm not in love with her, Mal." His eyes darted to meet Zafir's before quickly looking away, "I'm definitely not in love with her."

Malon snorted in amusement, "If you say so." She turned to Zafir and gave him an apologetic smile, "I know he can be annoying, but I hope you don't mind sharing a room with him. We don't have another spare room."

Zafir chuckled at the indignant look on the hero's face, assuring Malon he would be fine with the sleeping arrangements. The jealousy he'd felt earlier that day seemed suddenly ridiculous. Malon and Link behaved with one another the way he and Nayanal did. He was glad Link had at least had someone like her around for the past seven years. Zafir figured that aside from the work Zelda provided him with, his friendships with Malon and Saria were probably what had kept Link alive in the years after losing Navi.

An hour later, they had eaten and were up in their room. Link quickly disposed off his tunic and his undershirt, before collapsing facedown on the bed. Zafir eyed his muscled back as he slowly slipped off his vest and undid his braid. He winced as the tangled hair pulled at his scalp.

"The wind must have knotted it up."

Zafir glanced up to find Link lying on his side, watching him. He sighed, "Would Malon cut my hair for me, if I asked?"

Link sat up at that, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "The only reason I kept it long was because I didn't have the opportunity to cut it when I was living by myself and once I was in Gerudo Fortress, the women wouldn't let me." A thought occurred to him and he looked to the hero, "Would you mind if I did?"

Link laughed at that, holding out his hand to the Sheikah. When Zafir took it, he tugged so the Sheikah was on his back and Link was hovering over him on the small, single bed. "I wouldn't care if you decided to go bald." Link told him honestly, blue eyes shining with affection, "As long as you stay _you_ , you can do whatever you want to yourself."

Zafir's breath caught at that and he felt his heart skip a beat. He lifted a hand to trail fingers down the side of the hero's face. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

Link chuckled, kissing his Sheikah gently, "Maybe it was something I did." He said teasingly.

Zafir grinned, pulling Link to lie beside him and curling into his warm body. Link wrapped his arms around him as he said half-heartedly, "There's another bed across the room. You could sleep comfortably tonight."

"I'm quite comfortable right here. Aren't you?" Zafir mumbled contently.

Link's arms tightened around him as the hero brushed a kiss to his forehead, "I am."

* * *

Link woke up alone the next morning. He frowned, sitting up slowly and looking around the empty room. Where was Zafir?

Laughter, male and female, reached him and he stood, trudging over to the window looking out towards the stables. There, between the house and the stables, stood Malon with a tall, lean man. His golden hair was cut short at the back, but the front remained long enough that one of his red eyes was constantly getting hidden. Red eyes.

Link was suddenly wide awake. He took in Zafir with his short hair, his breath catching in his throat. Goddesses, he was perfect. Link noted how much more like Sheik Zafir looked now, but also marvelled at how different his reaction was to seeing Zafir than it had been to see Sheik. He wanted to go down, push Zafir up against the stable doors and kiss him until he could think of nothing but Link. With Sheik the most he had done was notice that he was quite handsome in a detached way. Of course, there had been infinitely more important things on his mind at that time.

Red eyes met his now, and a single blond brow rose in question. Link grinned, hooking a finger at Zafir in the universal gesture of 'get over here'. The Sheikah's lips curved in a slow grin and he looked to Malon and said something before making his way to the front door. It was only when Malon began to turn to look curiously up at the window he was standing at, that Link remembered what he had told Zafir about not wanting Malon to know that he and the Sheikah were romantically involved. Calling Zafir up to his bedroom would probably be a dead giveaway. He ducked in the last moment so Malon saw nothing but an empty window. Shrugging, she walked towards the stables and Link breathed a sigh of relief.

The room door opened and Zafir stepped in, shutting it quietly behind himself. Link had him pressed back against the door before it was entirely shut, making it slam closed, his mouth devouring the Sheikah's lips, nipping biting and licking until the taller man groaned loudly. Link pulled Zafir away from the door and directed him towards the bed, kissing down his neck as he did, "Keep your voice down. I don't put it past Malon or her father to come up here if they hear noises."

"Not fair." Zafir gasped as Link experimentally sucked on a dark nipple, "I-I can't even think straight wh-when you're—oh Goddesses—doing this to me. H-How—fuck—do you e-expect—don't stop, please don't stop—me to r-remember that?"

Link grinned, amused by Zafir's blabbering and the fact that he had somehow managed to finish his question at the same time. He lifted his head and kissed the Sheikah's lips once more, this time slowly, taking his time to revel in his taste. When he pulled away they were both lying on their sides, legs tangled, chests pressed up against one another, heaving slightly as they caught their breath.

Link ran his fingers down the hair at the back of his Sheikah's head, "You must have woken up really early to have had this done by now."

Zafir leaned into his touch, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure, "Mmm, yes. I got up at dawn."

Link frowned, "That means you barely got four hours of sleep. You must be tired."

"Not really." Red eyes opened to meet his gaze, "I didn't want to slow you down again."

Link sighed, "Zafir."

The Sheikah gave him a level look, "Do you deny riding slower for my sake yesterday? Not to mention, my riding on Epona also slowed us down didn't it? No matter what you said at that time to appease me."

Link frowned, "I needed you with me just as much as you wanted to be with me."

Zafir sighed, "All the same, I don't want to be the reason you're delayed, Link. What if you don't reach in time and then—" He cut himself off, shaking his head vigorously, "I don't want you to blame me."

"Oh, sweetheart, I would never blame you." Link said, the endearment slipping naturally off his tongue.

"Sweetheart?" Wine red eyes, bright with tears, looked at him, wide and vulnerable.

Link moved his thumbs to catch the stray tears that had fallen, wiping them away, "You don't like it?"

"No. No, I love it." Zafir said, closing his eyes and exhaling shakily, "I-I've never been called sweetheart before."

"Me neither." Link mused, rubbing the Sheikah's spine soothingly, feeling his body slowly relax in his arms. "Zafir, I know you're pushing yourself to your limit. And that's enough for me. You're matching my pace well enough that we aren't delayed at all. I don't want you to fall over from exhaustion though." He framed the Sheikah's face in his hands, "Are you sure you got enough rest last night?"

Zafir nodded, "I'm fine. Really." He shifted forward to give Link a soft kiss, "Thank you."

Link chuckled, "I don't even know what you're thanking me for."

Zafir smiled, running his hand through golden hair, "For just being you." He said simply. His smile widened to a smirk as his eyes sparked with mischief, "So I take it you like the hair?"

Link grinned, "Very much. You look…sexy." His face and ears turned red as he said the last word reluctantly.

Zafir laughed, delighted. "You're adorable." He said, kissing Link hard and fast before getting up off the bed, "Now come on, we need to have breakfast and leave if we're to reach Kakariko by nightfall."

Link grumbled good-naturedly as he started getting dressed.

* * *

 **Leave a review :)**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is going to be a particularly LONG chapter. And just in case anyone missed my warning at the beginning of the story - the two characters that make up the main pairing are both male, so there are scenes which involve things two men in love would do. If that's not your thing, you shouldn't be reading this.**

 **Anyway, read and review :) I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post a new chapter.**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Only the original characters (Zafir included) and the storyline belong to me.

* * *

They reached Kakariko Village just before darkness blanketed the sky. As Zafir followed Link's path on his stallion, he noted the palpable tension in the air. The villagers turned to look at them, eyes wide with fear and suspicion.

"Zafir?" Link's voice caught his attention and he looked ahead to meet the hero's knowing blue gaze, "We will spend the night at the inn ahead. Would you mind settling the horses and getting us a room? I need to check in with Impa."

"Princess Zelda's Sheikah nursemaid?" Zafir asked, surprised, "She's here?"

Link nodded, "She watches over the village. I think the Sheikah used to live near here, long ago."

"Oh." Zafir looked around the village with new eyes. Was this where his parents had grown up? He suddenly recalled that Link had asked him to do something and glanced back to find the hero watching him with an indulgent smile. He gave him a sheepish look, "I'll take care of the horses and get us a room."

Link swung off Epona's saddle, handing the reins to the Sheikah, "Thank you. I'll be back soon."

It wasn't very difficult to locate the inn and get both the horses settled for the night. He paid for them to be fed and went in to enquire about a room. By the time he was settled in a room with two single beds, nearly an hour had passed and there was still no sign of Link.

He glanced at the room door, frowning, contemplating going out and looking for the hero when the door swung inward. He stood immediately, relief colouring his expression when he saw Link walk through the door.

"Thank the Goddesses, I was getting worried. You said you'd be back soo—" He broke off when someone followed Link inside their room, his eyes widening as he took in the stranger.

The woman was clearly Sheikah, and she closely resembled his father. The silvery white hair, the angular facial structure that had been passed down to Zafir, the eyes. Those eyes were now staring at him in disbelief, tears quickly filling them.

"Y-You're alive." She breathed, making to step toward him then hesitating, "I-I…Zafir?"

Zafir stared at her wide-eyed then looked to Link, confused, "I don't understand." He whispered, moving to stand beside the hero, needing his physical support. Link, sensing this, wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, half-hugging him.

"Why did you bring her here?" The question was asked so desperately that for a moment the hero contemplated asking Impa to leave. And then Link glanced at Impa, taking in the distraught expression on her face and sighing as he pulled Zafir closer, allowing his Sheikah to hide his face in his neck. He spoke in a low voice so only Zafir could hear. "I told her I'd found you with the Gerudo. She asked me how you came to be there and when I explained, she asked to see you. Zafir, in all my life, I have never seen any emotions on Impa's face. Hearing about you changed that. Talk to her."

Zafir pulled back slightly to look into sincere blue eyes and he nodded, letting out a shaky breath. Steeling himself, he turned to face the other Sheikah. "You knew my parents."

"Misha was my brother." Impa said, her voice catching in her throat.

Zafir's eyes widened, "So you're my…aunt? I have family?" His eyes flashed and his jaw set in anger, "I've had family all this time! Did you never bother to come find me?!"

"I looked for you! I swear!" Impa cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Your parents left with you to escape their duties to the royal family. They didn't want you to live like them. They wanted you to be free. They were trying to make it to Termina and the only way to do that was to pass through the Haunted Wasteland. Wh-When I didn't hear from them after a year, I asked the king for time off and came looking for you, but no one had seen you!"

"Pa and Ma made sure we were never noticed by those around us." Zafir mumbled, covering his face in his hands, "I don't understand."

Link gently guided Zafir to sit on one of the beds, sitting beside him when the Sheikah took his hand in a death grip. "I think you need to explain, Impa. From the beginning."

Impa nodded, her eyes never straying from Zafir. "I was young when the knowledge of the Triforce and the Sacred Realm came to be known by everyone. Our people had known of its existence for ages, so we didn't become embroiled in the war that followed. When the war finally ended and the dark magic wielders were banished from our realm into the Twilight, we thought there would finally be peace and we let our guard down."

Impa let out a shuddering breath, closing her eyes as she sank onto the free bed. "They came in the dead of the night, with swords and spears and torches. Our village was not too far from Kakariko because we wanted to be near the temple we were sworn to protect. It was a massacre." She fell silent for a moment, raising her head to meet Zafir's red gaze, "Everyone left alive ran, but that didn't deter the Hylians. They picked us off one by one."

Link shook his head, disgust written all over his expression, "Why?"

Impa glanced at him, "They had seen us do magic before. They assumed that we were some relation of the dark magic wielders. When the King of Hyrule finally unified the kingdom and ended the war, those of us who were left went to him to plead for our survival. He said he would stop the hunting of Sheikah if we made it our life's duty to serve the royal family of Hyrule."

"He blackmailed you?!" The anger was evident in the hero's voice.

"He was a leader looking out for his people, Link. He made the best of our situation, and I don't blame him for it. It is because of him that a few of us still live." Impa sighed, "My brother never saw it that way. He fell in love with Kalei and when you were born, Zafir, he decided he would leave Hyrule so that you may never know a life of servitude. And well, I told you the rest."

All three of them were silent for a long time, processing the information. Link finally spoke up, frowning, "It was intentional, wasn't it?"

Both Sheikah looked to him, confused.

Link's blue eyes widened as he voiced his realisation, "You used Zafir's face for Sheik. It was intentional. Wasn't it?"

Impa looked embarrassed, and she bowed her head to hide it. "It is an ancient Sheikah spell that can call upon the soul of a dead one to help hide one of the living. I-I truly believed Zafir was dead so I used his soul. I knew he would be closer in age to you and Zelda than any other Sheikah I knew. I admit, it was sentimental of me. I wanted to see what my brother's son would have looked like had he lived to be seventeen."

"You couldn't have stolen my soul. I'm still alive." Zafir pointed out, frowning.

Impa stared at him for a long moment, before saying, "In your case, I imagine only a part of your soul was taken. It would not have left you dead, but rather…dying." A pained expression crossed her face as she spoke.

Zafir's mouth dropped open in horror, "I'm not dying now, am I?!"

"No." It was Link who answered, his face pale and drawn. "Zelda took on Sheik as a disguise in the time that had never come to pass. In that time, you…" He dragged off, unable to finish.

"I died." Zafir finished, his breath leaving him in a rush. He sagged against his hero, turning to look at Impa, "My soul is whole now, right?"

"What Link said is true. In this timeline, I never cast the spell, so your soul was never fragmented." Impa said quietly.

Zafir nodded, relieved, "At least this explains the dreams. If you used my soul, no wonder I'm able to see what happened back then." He chuckled wryly, "And wouldn't you know it, I think those dreams began when I turned seventeen."

"It is the most probable explanation." Impa agreed. She sighed, meeting Zafir's gaze, "I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I really thought you dead, or I would have never done what I did. I would have never knowingly jeopardised your life."

"Just unknowingly then." Zafir said wryly, making the woman who was his aunt flinch. He sighed, leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees, letting his hands hang limply between his legs. "I forgive you. Even if it weren't for your spell, I probably would have died. Like I told Link, finding food and water was getting harder and harder. No one is meant to survive for long in the Haunted Wasteland."

Impa's shoulders sagged with relief, "Thank you." She whispered, "Thank you."

"No harm done." Zafir said, embarrassed, "Really."

She stood and walked over to him, hesitating once she was close. "May I…?"

Zafir stood and pulled her into a hug and Link watched as the stoic Sheikah woman fell to pieces in her nephew's arms. He quietly let himself out of the room, giving the new family members some time alone.

* * *

Zafir found him a few hours later, lying on the observation deck, looking up at Death Mountain. Every now and again the summit glowed orange and something that looked a lot like flames shot out only to die down abruptly.

The Sheikah lay down beside his hero, resting an arm and his chin on his chest, looking down at Link's face. "You left."

Blue eyes flickered down to meet his gaze before looking back at the mountain, "I thought you both could use some time alone."

"Hmm." Zafir hummed thoughtfully, "She guessed. About us."

Link managed a wry smile, "It isn't like either of us were in a frame of mind to try and hide it."

"Link, what's wrong?" Zafir asked finally, looking down at his hero, concerned.

Link stared at him for a long moment before closing his eyes and sighing, "I guess I just don't like being reminded that I once lived in a time when you died, and I did nothing to stop it."

Zafir gave him a puzzled smile, "What could you have done, sweetheart? You didn't know I existed."

Blue eyes softened at the endearment but Link shook his head, "That doesn't make it better."

Zafir considered the hero for a long moment before sighing and moving so he was sitting on top of Link, straddling him. He bent down low, his hands holding Link's wrists captive on either side of his head as red eyes held that blue gaze.

"I know that your life changed irrevocably in that time, the time that had never come to pass, but Link you need to start accepting that the past is the past. What happened there never happened here and it's time you stopped looking back at that time and regretting all the things you never did. You saved Hyrule, and that's all that matters." He brushed his lips against the hero's, "And for what it's worth, you _did_ save me. You altered time in such a way that I got to live. And I'm infinitely grateful for that because now I have you, and I'm never going to let you go."

Link closed his eyes as Zafir kissed him. He surrendered beneath the Sheikah, giving everything. This was right, this was perfect. This was what he had been looking for all his life. He arched up as Zafir ground into him, a shocked gasp leaving him. Zafir sat up, looking down at him with twinkling red eyes, "I know we were supposed to get a good night's sleep, but we have a perfectly good bed at that inn. And an attached bathroom."

Link laughed.

Ten minutes later they were slamming their room door shut and on one another again. Zafir pulled Link's tunic over his head and tossed it to the side before doing the same to his white undershirt. Link shed his vest and his hands went to the waist of Zafir's pants, fumbling. After waiting a few minutes, all the while kissing Link, Zafir finally pushed him away, his own hands going for his pants as he shot Link a sultry look. "Get undressed."

Link had never removed his pants quicker in his life. He looked to see if Zafir was done and caught his breath at the sight of all that lean, tanned muscle on display. His eyes went immediately to the proudly erect penis, and he felt an urge to do something he had never done before.

Forgetting to be self-conscious, he pulled Zafir to him, giving him a hungry kiss before slowly making his way down the Sheikah's body. By the time Zafir realised what he was doing, he had that hot erection in his mouth.

"Oh Farore!" Zafir cried out, his hand clenching almost painfully in Link's hair. The hot wet suction of the hero's mouth on his erection had him moaning loudly, and the sensations overwhelmed him to the point where he felt his knees begin to give way. He tugged on Link's head, making the hero let go of him so he could pull him up and kiss him senseless.

"That was so fucking hot." He whispered against Link's lips as he pushed the hero back onto a bed. Link fell back with Zafir on top of him, groaning loudly as the move made the Sheikah's erection press down against his own. Noticing this, Zafir smirked, repeating the movement so Link's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his neck was arched as if on offer to the Sheikah.

Taking full advantage of the move, Zafir kissed and licked his way down the hero's throat to his chest. There, he took a flushed nipple in his mouth, making Link moan and arch up against him. Grinning around the nipple in his mouth, Zafir sucked hard as one hand went down to grip Link's erection firmly.

"Ah-h-h!" Link cried out, thrusting slowly into Zafir's hand as the Sheikah began jerking him off. "N-No, stop. Y-You're not—Oh Farore!"

"I love seeing you like this." Zafir whispered, looking down at Link's flushed and aroused face, pupils blown wide, blue eyes dazed, lips swollen and parted, cries of passion peppered with the occasional scream of Zafir's name filling the air. "I love that I'm the one who makes you like this."

"O-Only you." Link stuttered, before his lips parted in a silent scream and he came. He watched dazedly as Zafir brought his hand up to his face and slowly licked his fingers clean. A whimper left him as he curled his arms around the Sheikah's neck and kissed him roughly. "I want you inside me."

The way Zafir's eyes widened was almost comical. "What?!"

Link let out a shuddering breath, "I don't know when we'll have time for something like this again. I have a bad feeling about what we'll find up on that mountain and something tells me that while we're up there, something is going to go wrong somewhere else. I trust my instincts and I don't want to regret not taking this chance when I had it."

Zafir's expression softened as he cradled Link's face in his hands, "We have our whole lives. We don't need to rush into this."

"I'm not rushing." Link said honestly, "I'm in love with you."

Zafir felt his breath leave him as he stared at the hero in disbelief. "Wh-What?"

"I love you, Zafir." It was Link's turn to frame Zafir's face in his hands, "I want this. Please."

"I-I…" Zafir exhaled shakily, "Okay. I don't want to hurt you though."

Link considered that for a moment before carefully shifting the Sheikah off him and going to his packs. He pulled out a small vial filled with what looked like oil and held it out to Zafir. "This ought to do, right? It's lantern oil really, but we could use it."

Zafir stared from the bottle to him and back, baffled. "H-How…?"

Adorably enough, standing butt naked, Link blushed furiously, "Well, Sahaya found me before we left and she explained how this would work."

"Sahaya?" Zafir repeated, amazed.

"Well, she made me promise to give her details." Link grimaced, "I'm not going to do that though."

Zafir laughed, taking the vial from his hero and pulling the boy close, kneeling on the bed so their faces were level. He kissed Link gently, looking into blue eyes as he said softly, "I love you."

Link's smile lit up the room and made Zafir feel warm and incredibly blessed. He sent a prayer of thanks to the Goddesses as he pulled Link back onto the bed, reaching for the vial and spreading Link's legs before moving to sit between them. He hitched Link's knees onto his shoulders, exposing the small entrance. He glanced at Link's face and smiled when he saw it turned away. He leaned forward and kissed the hero, nearly folding him in half as he did, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I-I know." Link said, releasing a long breath, "Just, go ahead."

Nodding, Zafir opened the vial and spilled some of the oil onto his fingers. Rubbing them together so the liquid completely covered them, he ghosted a fingertip over the pink hole experimentally. At Link's sharply indrawn breath, he looked up and a small smile curved his lips. His Hylian was sensitive. Slowly, he worked a finger into Link, watching his hero's reaction. "Okay?"

"Strange." Link mumbled, "But okay."

Relieved, he slowly thrust his finger in and out, listening to Link's quiet grunts as he did. When the passage felt loose enough he added another finger, and Link's grunts got just a bit louder. He hooked his fingers inside the hero and Link cried out, arching up, his eyes shooting open. He stopped, suddenly fearful, "Did I do something wrong?"

Link met his gaze, chest heaving, "Right. Something so right. Don't stop. Please!"

Surprised, Zafir resumed what he was doing and watched Link come apart. His erection was back and Zafir watched it bob against the Hylian's hard stomach as Link writhed. He bent down, taking the hard flesh in his mouth as he added a third finger. Link screamed and hot liquid shot down his throat, gagging him for a moment. He quickly swallowed, before raising his head and looking down at the quivering hero.

"N-Now." Link murmured, eyes fixed on Zafir, "No more fingers. I want _you_."

Zafir nodded, coating himself with oil before slowly guiding himself into the Hylian, gasping as the hot tight channel clamped around him. He stilled, trying to get a hold of himself, but Link was having none of that. He put his hands on Zafir's butt and pulled him forward so his entire length was sheathed inside Link in one move.

" _Fuck_!" He cursed, resting his forehead on Link's collar.

Link tightened around him, his erection pressing against Zafir's hard stomach, "Move. Please. Now."

"Impatient." Zafir said nipping the tip of Link's ear, making the Hylian keen softly. He slowly pulled out of Link and slammed back in. Link's loud moan encouraged him to continue his action. Soon though, it wasn't enough for either of them. Link's fingernails raked his back as he chanted, "Harder, faster, more! Please!"

Zafir obliged, kissing the hero as he did, feeling his orgasm building. He angled himself so every thrust made Link cry out in pleasure and thrust harder and faster until his vision went white. He cried out Link's name as he emptied himself inside the hero. He felt Link follow, coming on his stomach. The two of them lay like that, still linked, tangled up together.

"That was…" Link panted, looking up at Zafir.

"Mind-blowing." Zafir leaned forward to kiss Link, smiling when the hero eagerly returned the kiss. "I love you." He murmured, lips brushing Link's.

"I love you too." Link said, smiling blissfully. They lay there quietly for another minute before Link said reluctantly, "If we don't get up now and have a bath, I'm not going to get up till morning."

"And that would be bad." Zafir agreed with a sigh, grimacing at the mess they had made of one another. Slowly standing, he carried Link up off the bed, making the Hylian chuckle as he curled his arms around Zafir's neck so he wouldn't fall off.

"Why are you carrying me?"

"Because I want to. Is that not a good enough reason?" He set Link down in the bathtub and began filling it with hot water, gathering their soaps and towels before climbing in as well.

Link smiled softly at him, "You can carry me whenever you want."

"I intend to." Zafir said smugly, leaning over to kiss him. "Now let's finish this bath and go to bed. I'm tired."

Link yawned as he nodded, "Me too." He sighed, "You might have to carry me back to bed too. I don't think I can walk."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Only the original characters (Zafir included) and the storyline belong to me.

* * *

When Link woke up the next morning, he ached, but in the best of ways. A smile curved his lips lazily as he opened his eyes to look at Zafir's face right in front of his. The Sheikah was breathing softly, eyes closed, his face peaceful. Link glanced at the curtained window, noting the sunlight filtering through it and sighing.

"Look at what you've done to me." He mumbled fondly, kissing Zafir's forehead as he carefully untangled himself and stood. If he had been alone, like he usually was, he would have been up when the first cucco had crowed and already halfway up Death Mountain by now.

A knock sounded on the room door as he finished getting dressed, making him frown. He glanced at Zafir's motionless form, making sure the noise hadn't disturbed the Sheikah, before crossing the room and opening the door slightly.

"Impa?" Link's brows furrowed, "Zafir is still sleeping. I could wake him up for you."

The Sheikah woman shook her head, smiling slightly, "No, that is fine. I just came by to give him these." She held out a bundle of folded blue and white clothes and Link's eyes widened as he recognised them. "While the princess will not have need of these in this timeline, my nephew might find them useful. I noticed the garb he wore did not offer much by way of protection against the elements."

Link nodded, swallowing as he carefully took the clothes from her. "Thank you."

Impa inclined her head in acknowledgement and made to leave but hesitated. Red eyes met blue as she said sombrely, "I know you do not need more responsibility on your shoulders, Hero, but please, do watch over him."

Link smiled, "I would have done that even if you hadn't told me. He is very important to me."

Impa's lips twitched now and her eyes lit with knowing amusement, "Yes, I am aware. I wish you both success on your journey, and I will convey your position to the princess."

Impa was already walking away when Link asked, "Will you tell her about Zafir?" An almost fearful note entered his voice.

Impa met his gaze once more, "She would want to know of his existence so yes, I shall tell her. But do not worry, Link. I will not allow him to be forced into serving the royal family. I stand with you in that regard. It is what I owe my brother."

A sigh of relief escaped Link as he nodded. He closed the door and turned to find Zafir sitting up in bed, red eyes watching him sleepily.

"Who was that?" He asked, yawning.

"Impa. She brought you more adventure-appropriate clothing." Link said with a grin, holding out the blue exoskeleton, the white tabard with the red Sheikah mark on it and the bandages.

Zafir eyed the articles of clothing, "Sheik's clothing, I presume?"

"It was, in the time that had never come to pass. Now, it's yours." Link bent down to kiss the Sheikah warmly, smiling when Zafir returned the kiss and tried to deepen it. He whined when Link pulled away. "Get dressed. We have a mountain to climb."

Zafir managed to slip into the exoskeleton and the tabard easily enough. He pulled on his own knee-high black boots and then glanced at the bandages, flummoxed. "What am I supposed to do with those?"

Chuckling, Link picked up one roll and carefully covered Zafir's right forearm, before taking another roll and doing the same to his left one. When he was done, he stepped back, staring at Zafir with a small smile playing on his lips.

"What?" The Sheikah asked, unnerved.

"I never noticed when Sheik wore it, but that outfit leaves absolutely nothing to imagination." The hero said, grinning.

Zafir laughed, walking forward and wrapping his arms around Link's waist, nuzzling his cheek. "You don't need to imagine."

Link smiled happily, "True."

Zafir reluctantly pulled away, standing back, "Am I ready?"

"One more thing." Link said, moving to Zafir's bag, rooting through it. He made a small sound of triumph before pulling something out of the bag. When Zafir saw what it was, his brows raised. "My cowl?"

"Yes." Link said, as handed it to the Sheikah, his face serious, "If, for whatever reason, we need to enter the Fire Temple, you'll need that. The lava fumes can get a bit bad."

"What about you?" Zafir asked, frowning as he put on his cowl, adjusting it so it just fell around his neck for now.

"I'm wearing my Goron tunic. It will protect me." Link said, gesturing to his red tunic, "Don't worry."

Zafir frowned, but nodded, turning to help Link pack their things. They had decided to leave a majority of their stuff at Impa's home. They would carry only their weapons, Link's ocarina and his pack which was filled with odds and ends he'd collected on his journey as well as a few fairies and some potion.

Just before they left the room, Zafir pressed Link up against a wall, kissing him roughly as he fit himself against the hero. Link whimpered when he finally pulled away, blue eyes dazed as they looked up at him.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

Those eyes grew serious as the hero nodded, his grip on Zafir's waist tightening, "Remember our deal."

Zafir grimaced, but he nodded. They both stared at one another for another long moment before breaking apart and picking up their bags. Death Mountain awaited them.

* * *

Zafir looked around the cavern from where he stood on a small platform at the centre, held up by ropes. Link, who was pacing the top floor, looked at him expectantly.

"I don't see anyone, Link." He said, apologetically, knowing that this wasn't good news. Where had all the Gorons gone?

Link rubbed his hands against his temple, dislodging the adorable cap he always wore, "I don't understand. They should be here." He was mumbling repeatedly as Zafir stepped off the ropes onto solid ground once more.

The Sheikah wrapped an arm around the hero's shoulder, "Even if something came in here and attacked them or forced them to flee, I'm sure one of them will still be here. Like last time, when Darunia's son was left behind, remember?"

"Link." The hero recalled, nodding, "You're right." Determined, he looked up at Zafir, shaking off his melancholy and worry. "Let's split up. Can you make the jump to the ground floor from up here?"

Zafir smirked, "Easily."

Link's lips twitched as he fought a smile, "Great. You start from down there, I'll start from here. We'll meet in the middle. If anyone is left to be found, we'll find them."

Zafir leaped off the edge and landed lightly on the final floor, crouched so the impact of the fall didn't jar him. Straightening slowly, he looked around the floor, moving towards the closed door first. He remembered it from Link's story, the door that opened with a song from the ocarina. Deciding to leave that to Link, he checked next room thoroughly before heading up the stairs, feeling the walls for any hidden traps or doors that might lead them to the Gorons. By the time he had finished searching his half of the middle floor, Link was walking towards him, frowning. "Nothing?"

Zafir shook his head, "There is that one door which you said led to Darunia's room. It's closed and there doesn't seem to be a way in. Maybe you could play your ocarina?"

Link frowned, "That didn't work the second time I tried it. Link had to open the door for me."

"It's the only option we have." Zafir pointed out bluntly, "If it doesn't work, we'll go back out and climb up to the mouth of the volcano from the outside."

Link nodded, quickly making his way down to the ground floor. He stood above the symbol of the triforce and played Zelda's Lullaby. The sound of rock moving sounded, startling both of them for a moment, and then the door slowly rolled up.

A Lizalfo was waiting for them on the other side, and both men immediately reached for their weapons. Zafir's eyes narrowed at the creature, noting that it seemed to carry itself differently from the Lizalfos he had encountered before. This one stood straighter and was dressed neater, it's eyes looked intelligent as they alighted upon him and Link.

"Oh good. You've arrived then. Those Gorons mentioned that you would come. My master was beginning to doubt them." The creature said crisply, an impatient air about it.

Zafir and Link exchanged dumbfounded looks, their weapons still aimed warily at the Lizalfo. Noticing this, the Lizalfo rolled its eyes, "You can put those away now. I'm not going to attack you. I've merely been asked to act as a doorman of sorts."

"Your kind killed my family, so forgive me if I don't take you at your word." Zafir said stiffly, scowling at the creature.

It sighed, "I see how you might be mistaken, but please, do not equate me with those uncultured monsters that live in your land here. I met a few of them; conversation was simply impossible!"

Link frowned, "You aren't from Hyrule?"

The creature shook its head, "No! Of course not! I hail from Raza, the land belonging to the dragons."

"Dragons?!" Zafir repeated, eyes widening, "Is that what you're supposed to be?"

The creature stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before laughing, or what passed for laughing in its case, "Oh! That's funny! You people here have a good sense of humour! I almost believed you were being serious for a moment!"

Zafir and Link glanced at one another, befuddled, their weapons finally lowering. Whatever this creature was, it didn't seem to want to harm them.

Link cleared his throat, getting the creature's attention, "Where are all the Gorons?"

Still chortling, it straightened, meeting Link's gaze, "Your friends were asked to accept my master peacefully, but they refused. It was convenient that the place they call the 'Fire Temple' had built in prisons for all of them."

Zafir saw Link's jaw tighten in anger, "And who is your master?"

"Prince Firebrand. He is my lord and liege, a member of the royal family of Raza." The creature said proudly, puffing out its chest.

"So, this Firebrand is a dragon then." Zafir deduced, frowning.

The creature gave him a sharp look, "I would ask that you address my master with more respect! Prince Firebrand is the greatest dragon of fire Raza has seen in centuries!"

Zafir's brows shot up at the amount of valuable information this creature was throwing at them. A dragon of fire. That was their opponent. "Right. Okay, more respect it is. What's your name?"

The creature puffed out its chest once more, "I am Thalin, Prince Firebrand's right hand. I deal with all his matters. I simply insisted on coming along when our queen assigned him the task of conquering more land. I was appalled that his brothers' attenders did not follow them!"

Link's eyes widened, "His brothers?"

Thalin looked vaguely annoyed, "I digress. Now, I have been asked to escort you to the Fire Temple. The Gorons' stories of you have amused him and he wishes to fight you for his claim to this land." He looked from Zafir to Link, "The Gorons only mentioned one boy though."

Again, both men readied their weapons, but Thalin waved them away. "Oh, don't bother. I doubt another one of you would pose any kind of threat to Prince Firebrand. Come, you may both enter."

Thalin walked them to the entrance behind the stone statue in Darunia's room. "Farewell. I doubt I shall see either of you alive again. Have a pleasant trip through the temple!"

Zafir and Link glanced at him once more before entering the passage that led to the temple. Zafir walked close behind Link, his lips at the hero's ears, "That was strange, right?"

"Very. I've never met a talking Lizalfo before." Link murmured, snorting.

"What do you think he meant, about the brothers?" Zafir asked, keeping his voice low so it wouldn't carry back to Thalin.

Link shrugged, "I imagine we'll find out. First, we deal with Firebrand."

"Dragon of fire." Zafir mumbled, sighing, "Well, I did ask for an adventure."

Link turned back, laughing softly, "You did. And see, it's just the two of us, like you wanted."

Zafir closed the distance between them, pressing a quick kiss to Link's smiling lips. Link's smile grew wider as he raised a single brow, "What was that for?"

"For luck. Seems like we'll need it." Zafir said as they exited the tunnel into the mouth of the volcano. The Fire Temple's entrance was visible from where they stood, as was the huge platform with the symbol of the triforce on it. "It must have been convenient to be able to teleport there." Zafir mused, following Link as he made his way down to the platform. The wooden bridge, while shaky, was whole, though there were signs that indicated that wasn't always the case.

"It was." Link admitted, "Zelda took back the Ocarina of Time, though. Playing the 'Bolero of Fire' on my own ocarina doesn't allow me to teleport."

Zafir hummed thoughtfully, stopping beside Link, facing the temple entrance. They glanced at one another and exchanged encouraging smiles. Link drew his weapon, shifting his shield so he carried it in his other hand. "Ready?"

Zafir held his double-edged pole-sword diagonally so it didn't touch the ground, ready to attack with either end. He moved one hand to pull his cowl up to cover the lower half of his face. "Ready."

Link nodded, "Let's go then."

* * *

 **I know it's been ages. I'm sorry!**

 **I've noticed a whole bunch of people are favouriting and following this story. I'm so glad you all like it so far! I'd love to hear from you, so please leave a review :)**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Only the original characters (Zafir included) and the storyline belong to me.

* * *

The first thing Link noticed on entering the front chamber was the imprisoned Goron. He let out a shout of recognition as he ran to the cage, "Balzo!"

"Link!" The Goron cried out in relief, "Big Brother was sure you'd come!"

"I'm sorry it took me so long. What happened? I know there was a dragon involved, but not much else." Link said, his hands on the bars of the cell. He sensed Zafir come up to stand behind him.

"It came in the night, Link. Not many of us know exactly what happened. We were sleeping in our beds one moment and the next there was a lot of fire and we were being led into these cells. None of us could fight back, if we did, the dragon threatened to _eat_ Big Brother!" The Goron looked horrified.

Link frowned, "You saw it, then? The dragon?"

Balzo nodded vigorously, "It was huge and red! Ferocious! With a thousand teeth and its body aflame! It could fly as well!"

"Body aflame?" Zafir asked, alarmed.

Balzo only now seemed to realise Link wasn't alone. He stared at Zafir, eyes wide and mouth agape. "A Sheikah?" He turned to Link once more, "Where did you find a Sheikah? I thought they were all dead!"

The tactlessness of Gorons had never really bothered Link before, but it did at that moment. Link pursed his lips, his jaw tightening in anger. It was only when Zafir's hand, hidden from Balzo's view, came to rest on the small of his back that he relaxed enough to respond to the Goron's question.

"Zafir is a trusted friend and my companion. He is also a person, separate from his people. The same people who suffered a tragic fate that he may not want to be reminded of." Link's hard voice seemed to convey the message in his words clearly to the Goron who looked immediately sheepish.

"My apologies, Master Sheikah." He said, bowing his head to Zafir.

The Sheikah waved him off, a little embarrassed by the show of respect, "Really, it's alright. I barely identify as a Sheikah, I don't think I have the right to take offence to your words. Call me Zafir." His unseen hand slid up and down the hero's spine, soothing his ruffled feathers. "What was that you were saying about the dragon's body?"

"It was on fire! None of us could get close to the creature for fear of being burnt and we're used to the temperatures up here in the Fire Temple!" Balzo said, shaking his head.

Zafir frowned worriedly, glancing at Link, "How do we fight something like that?"

"I'd bet you anything, Darunia would have analysed the dragon enough that he'd be able to tell us how to defeat it." Link said confidently, giving his Sheikah an encouraging smile.

"That would be just like Big Brother." Balzo agreed.

Link turned to the Goron, "Do you know where he's being kept, Balzo?"

Balzo shook his head but he looked determined, "All of us receive word from Big Brother every day, to keep our spirits up. I can point you in the direction of the Goron closest to me, Hafan, and he will be able to point you to the one closest to him."

"And we follow the trail right up to Darunia." Link finished, looking to Zafir to see what he thought.

The Sheikah was watching him with concerned red eyes, "What if Darunia doesn't know anymore than we do?"

"It's a chance we'll have to take." Link said, reaching out to briefly squeeze his Sheikah's hand, "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Zafir nodded sheepishly, "Of course you do. I'm sorry. I don't like not knowing what we're going to face."

Link stepped closer, his voice lowering to a whisper only Zafir could hear, "I will keep you safe. Don't worry."

Zafir snorted, shaking his head, giving Link a small, sad smile, "It's not me I'm worried about."

Realisation and a bone-deep urge to kiss Zafir rushed through the hero. He inhaled deeply before slowly releasing his breath, fighting down his instinct to pull the Sheikah to him. This was not the time. He finally opened his eyes and looked to the curious Goron who had been watching them. "Point us in the right direction, Balzo."

* * *

Zafir buried his pole-sword deep in the belly of the Lizalfo in front of him before pulling it out and slamming it back into the one trying to sneak up behind him. Across the room, Link felled three of the creatures with his spin attack and looked to him. The hero didn't look too worse for wear considering the fact that they had made it through several rooms that seemed eager to kill them. Zafir felt like he'd had an inch of skin peeled off him because of the sweltering heat, not to mention all the burns on his hands from touching too-hot rocks. He could feel blisters forming along where he gripped his pole-sword. His body wasn't used to so much exertion all at once. The most he'd done in Gerudo Valley was compete with the Gerudo in fights.

Using his teeth to tear off a bit of his bandages, Zafir cleaned his pole-sword with the now dirty cloth as Link walked up to him, blue eyes reflecting his concern. "Let's take a break." He said, moving to rest a hand on Zafir's back.

The Sheikah opened his mouth to argue as he had every other time Link had suggested a break for his sake, but no words came out. Finally he nodded, letting Link help him to the edge of the room before sinking down to the floor. He allowed Link to pull him close, despite the heat surrounding them. Tucking his head under the hero's chin, he drew his legs up to his chest so he was sitting in between Link's legs, completely ensconced in the hero's embrace.

"The first time I was in this temple, I had just lost Saria. One of my best friends was suddenly a Sage and I was told I would never see her again. I didn't want to think about it, so I pushed myself to fight and do what was expected of me. I was fine till I got the weapon I needed, and then it felt like all my strength left me." Link whispered, running hands soothingly through his hair and down his back.

"Why?" Zafir murmured, eyes closed.

Link nuzzled his cheek, "I realised I was about to lose Darunia too, and I saw the pattern. The Sages were going to be people I knew, and I would have to lose them all one by one. I couldn't stand the thought of it." He shuddered, "The reality was worse."

Zafir lifted his head to meet sad, blue eyes, unable to muster the energy to do more than nudge Link's nose with his own and brush their lips together in a gesture of comfort and companionship. "You aren't going to lose me."

Link chuckled almost bitterly, leaning his forehead against Zafir's, "It should scare me that you seem to be able to read my mind."

Zafir's lips curved in a small smile as he closed his eyes once more and fit himself more firmly into Link's arms, "I know I look bad right now, but honestly all I need is some rest. I'm not used to doing so much and my body is protesting the sudden activity. Once I have a nap, I'll be fine. Besides, according to the last Goron we found, Darunia is close. He'll be able to tell us what he knows about the dragon and we'll go defeat it."

Link grinned at the simplistic outlook of what lay ahead, "Then what?"

Zafir snuggled closer, "Then we go home and live happily ever after, obviously. Haven't you ever read any fairytales?"

The hero snorted, "You look at the way my life has gone so far and that's what comes to mind? A fairytale ending?"

"You deserve one." Zafir said sleepily, "And I'm going to do my damnedest to make sure you get it."

Link watched fondly as the Sheikah drifted off to sleep in his arms, lovingly brushing his hair from his face and kissing his forehead. His last conscious thought as sleep claimed him was that maybe his life wasn't so very different from a fairytale after all. There was a princess, an evil sorcerer, and now, a dragon. The only thing that was different was that instead of falling in love with the princess, Link had found himself a prince.

* * *

"He should be behind this door." Link said, but instead of opening the door, he turned to Zafir.

The Sheikah looked dirty and in definite need of a bath, not unlike Link, but he was alert and well-rested. The nap had done wonders for both of them. Zafir gave the hero a questioning look now, "What is it?"

"Chances are there's going to be something guarding him." Link warned.

Zafir snorted, "Of course there is. The dragon wouldn't want to make this _easy_ for us."

Link's lips twitched as he fought a smile, but his blue eyes lit with amusement, "Just be ready to fight, alright?"

He waited until Zafir nodded before opening the door. At first it looked like the room which consisted of a large platform over lava was empty save for the grand cage at the end, but then the Goron in the cage rushed at the bars, banging into them and disrupting the silence.

"Link! Be careful! It's above you!" Darunia called out loudly.

Zafir glanced up and inhaled sharply, tucking the pole-sword into it's hold on his back and bringing out his bow and arrow. Slimy black tentacles oozing ,what looked like, oil were poised to curl around Link. Muttering a spell under his breath, Zafir loosed an arrow that buried itself in the tentacle, freezing the area it had hit. The creature shrieked and all five of its tentacles wriggled as it did. One of them dipped in the lava and came out burning and soon the rest were on fire as well.

"Fucking hell." Zafir muttered, eyeing the tentacles with trepidation, "Link? Any ideas?"

"We need water." Link pointed out, looking around the platform. Zafir copied the move and noticed the pots lining the circumference of the room. He exchanged glances with Link and went left as the hero went right. Both of them picked up a pot each and hurled it at the nearest tentacle. A hiss echoed through the room and steam rose from both the tentacles they had hit. They had a moment to grin triumphantly at one another before the remaining burning tentacles reached for them.

It took them a while to work out a rhythm, but once they had, it was fairly simple, defeating the creature. They had to put out the fire on all its tentacles and attack them all. When that was done, the creature itself would drop from the ceiling, exposing it's mouth and eyes, lying vulnerable. They had to bring it down four times before it finally shrivelled up and died.

As the last of its black body disintegrated, the sound of a grill opening echoed through the room. Darunia rushed out of the cage to embrace Link in a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't breathe." Link choked, making the Goron laugh and hug him harder.

"It's so wonderful to see you! How did you know something was wrong?" Darunia asked, pulling back to look fondly down at the hero.

Link stepped back from the Goron, wincing slightly at the bruises he felt being formed all over his body from that hug. "Zelda. She wrote to you but got no response. Also, the dragon hasn't been too discreet. The villagers at Kakariko have seen jets of fire from Death Mountain."

Darunia lost his smile, "So you know that it is a dragon that you will face."

"That's about _all_ we know, though. We were hoping you would be able to tell us more about the creature and how to fight it." Zafir said, coming to stand beside Link.

Darunia appraised him, "Well met, Master Sheikah. You showed tremendous skill in battle. I can see why Link has chosen you as his mate. I wish you both happiness."

Both men turned red as they exchanged dumb-founded looks, "Wh-What? Darunia, what are you saying?!" Link asked, astonished and embarrassed all at once.

The Goron looked between the two of them, frowning slightly, "My apologies. Was I mistaken?"

Zafir studied the Goron chief's earnest face and slowly shook his head, "No." He said finally, making Link look to him in surprise as he took the hero's hand in his, "You weren't mistaken."

Darunia smiled, "Well, I'm glad. I was beginning to worry about Link, sitting up there in his treehouse on Lake Hylia, all alone."

"I-It doesn't bother you?" Link asked hesitantly.

Darunia looked confused for a moment before understanding dawned on him. "You refer to the fact that both of you are male." He deduced, shaking his head, "Tell me, Link, have you ever met a female Goron?"

Link blinked, then slowly shook his head, "No."

Darunia chuckled, "Such relations are not foreign to us. Love is simply that, love. Gender bears no significance."

As Link digested that, Zafir asked curiously, "How could you tell, though? You only saw us fight."

"Ah, but that was enough, Master Sheikah. Both of you moved together, complementing one another, with confidence in the knowledge that you knew each other's minds well. Also, given the fact that I know Link well enough to know he would not trust just anyone so wholeheartedly in battle, this was the obvious conclusion." Darunia explained.

Zafir nodded, satisfied, not noticing Link's troubled expression unlike the Goron chief. Blue eyes met onyx ones and Link just barely shook his head. Obliging his unspoken request, Darunia spoke once more, "I believe I do have some useful information about the dragon for you both. And I have an idea as to how you may defeat him."

Zafir's red eyes lit with excitement and hope, "We're all ears."

* * *

Later, when the hero and Sheikah were getting ready to leave for the boss's chamber in the temple, Darunia approached Link. Glancing to ensure Zafir was entirely preoccupied with cleaning his weapons and taking stock of ammunition, he asked the hero softly with his head bent low, "What is troubling you?"

Link gave the Goron chief a wan smile, "I wish I could be sure everyone would react like you did."

"Whose reaction worries you?" Darunia asked, frowning.

"Saria. Malon." His face darkened, "Zelda."

"Were you and the princess…?" Darunia's eyes were wide.

"No!" Link said firmly, "No, of course not. But Zafir is a Sheikah, and I already worry about her reaction to that news. If she found out about this as well…" Link shook his head, "I wouldn't let anyone separate us, but it bothers me that she would have the power to do so."

Darunia placed a hand on his shoulder, "No one has power over you unless you allow them to. Do not hide what you feel for that young man, Link. You do yourself and him a great disservice." He sighed, straightening and raising his voice, "I wish I could accompany you both to battle."

Zafir gave him an understanding smile, "Someone needs to free the other Gorons."

Darunia nodded, "Yes. I cannot neglect my people. So I shall wish you both luck."

"Thank you, Darunia." Link said sincerely.

"You're welcome, Link. I will pray to the Goddesses for your success."

"Mine too, I hope." Zafir joked, following Link and Darunia to the single door leading back to the rest of the temple.

"Master Sheikah, from the moment you acknowledged Link as your mate, his success became yours." Darunia said, chuckling.

Zafir grinned, "I like the sound of that."

Link took in the way red eyes danced with warmth and joy and felt grateful for having found Zafir. Darunia was right, he had no right to hide this feeling, this truth, from the rest of the world. He belonged to Zafir and Zafir belonged to him. He sighed happily, "I like the sound of it too."

* * *

 **Hi everyone :) I'm sorry for the constant delays - there are a lot of changes going on in my life right now so I'm not able to update as often as I'd like, nor find the time for writing. Please be patient with me!**

 **Anyway, do leave a review, I love hearing what you think!**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Only the original characters (Zafir included) and the storyline belong to me.

* * *

"So, you must be the boy these rock people insist will save them." A deep rumbling voice greeted as they stepped into the boss's chamber. "I see you brought company, though. Afraid to face me alone?"

"The one I bring is only an extension of myself, Firebrand. Not unlike your chief attender, Thalin." Zafir spoke, drawing the dragon's attention while Link slipped away unnoticed.

"If that is so, then I shall not pay mind to him. Come forth, boy. Let us have our battle."

From the lava surrounding the platform Volvagia had fought Link from, emerged a massive form. None of the Gorons had been exaggerating when they had spoken of the dragon. It was nearly as tall as the room they were in and as wide as the platform they stood on. Red and fierce, flames leaped off its body, making the temperature of the chamber shoot up to an almost suffocating heat. Zafir lifted his cowl over his mouth to keep from inhaling the fumes in the air, forcing himself not to check on Link. The hero would be getting in position so he could carry out his role in the battle effectively. Link had not been happy with the plan to leave Zafir alone and exposed against Firebrand, but as the Sheikah and Darunia had pointed out, there was no other way. Zafir could not perform the spells Link had learnt from Zelda over the years, and those spells were crucial.

Zafir felt, more than saw, Nayru's love being cast around him. The barrier which had been so familiar in his childhood, wrapped around him like a cool breeze and suddenly the heat was not quite so suffocating. Taking a deep breath, Zafir drew his bow and arrow, muttering the spell for ice before shooting.

"And so it begins." The dragon rumbled as it batted the arrow away from its body with a gust of wind from its wings. It circled Zafir in the air watching as he nocked and shot another ice arrow. This time, he let it hit, laughing as it pierced his red hide.

"Was that supposed to harm me, boy?"

"No." Zafir admitted, drawing a throwing knife in one swift movement and lodging it in the spot the ice arrow had quelled the flames on the dragon. The dragon roared in pain and fury as Zafir smirked, "It's supposed to let me harm you."

Link watched the battle progress from where he stood with a large clay pot he had fashioned with earth, water and a bit of Din's fire. He had to look deep to find a water source, but it was a strong one, so while his energy depleted as the spell wore on, he wasn't in danger of losing consciousness. He filled the large pot with water as Zafir danced with the dragon below. Link felt his heart leap to his throat more than a few times as the dragon's fire singed the Sheikah's clothes or his teeth grazed Zafir's skin. Zafir always managed to jump away though, escaping with superficial scratches. The barrier protected him from most of the attacks. But no barrier was fool-proof.

Link started to feel the barrier fade just before it did. He let out a weak gasp and tried to cry out a warning, but was unable to find the strength to shout.

The sudden heat that hit Zafir stunned him so much that he forgot to avoid Firebrand's attack. Fire surrounded him, and suddenly it was hotter than anything he had ever experienced before. Zafir felt his head spin as pain erupted through his body. He used his pole-sword to prop himself up and cried out, hoping Link would hear, "Now!"

It seemed to do the trick for a large clay pot of water upturned over the dragon's head. Shrieking in anger, Firebrand turned in the direction the pot had shot out from. That distraction was enough for Zafir to climb up onto the dragon's body. Holding on to his spines, Zafir scaled Firebrand, barely managing to hold on when the dragon realised where he was and thrashed about trying to get him off.

He lodged his pole-sword in the back of the dragon's neck, making it roar before it fell from the air. Realising belatedly that he must have damaged the spine of the creature, cutting off its motor functions, Zafir watched the lava come up to meet him with fear and horror.

"Zafir!" Link's tortured voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he remembered the job he had to do. If he let the dragon sink into the lava without killing it, there was the possibility that it would heal and return to terrorise the Gorons.

He scrambled up the rest of the neck, stopping when he sat on Firebrand's head. He thrust his pole-sword in the creature's head, cutting off its cry, signalling its death. He sagged against his weapon, weary and wounded.

"No, no, no!" Link's voice reached him, weak and shrill with anxiety, "Zafir, jump on to the platform!"

Platform? Zafir looked around and sure enough, the platform he had begun the battle on stood around five feet from him. He shook his head wearily, "Too far." He mumbled, already giving up.

"Don't you dare shake your head!" Link cried, hysteric now, "Jump! Please! For me!"

It pained him to hear Link so unhappy, and worse to know he was the cause for the unhappiness. He weighed his options. Either he stayed on the dragon and sank into the lava with it, or he tried to make the jump so Link would know he didn't actually want to leave him and sink into the lava when he fell short. There was the off-chance he might actually make the jump, but Zafir wasn't hopeful. He was too tired, and his body hurt too much for him to drum up the energy to make that jump.

Forcing himself to move, he waited until he was at the edge of the dragon's head before sending a prayer up to the Goddesses and jumping across. He fell short, just like he had thought he would, but before his body could touch the lava, a hook-shot buried itself into the side of the platform and Link's body collided with his from behind as the hero caught him and pulled him the rest of the way to the platform before pushing him up onto it and following.

Wet blue eyes looked down at him, "Darunia's coming. Please, stay with me. Stay awake. I love you, please."

Zafir tried to move his mouth to assure Link that he would most definitely stay with him, but he found that he couldn't. His vision began to darken but he fought it, trying to keep himself awake for Link's sake. It was only when the Goron chief's head appeared over Link's shoulder that he lost his fight with consciousness.

* * *

"He will be fine, Link." Zelda assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Link just shook his head, his face still buried in his hands as he fought to keep tears at bay. Zafir lay in the bed before him, covered in bandages, still unconscious. It had been three days since they had left Fire Temple. Impa had been waiting for them in the Goron's city with Zelda. When they had seen Zafir and the state he was in, they had quickly ushered him away for treatment. Zelda had allowed Link to be present in the room as she healed the Sheikah's injuries one by one, not saying a word, but watching as the unflappable hero she knew came apart bit by bit.

She hadn't wanted to comfort Link then, because she had honestly not been certain as to whether Zafir would recover or not. Now though, three days later, she could see the colour slowly returning to the Sheikah's face and noticed small signs that he would wake soon. Link was not hearing any of her assurances though. He had sat vigil by the Sheikah's bed, going so far as to sleep in the uncomfortable rock stool provided by the Gorons until Zelda had arranged for a bed for him in Zafir's room.

"This is my fault." Link murmured for the hundredth time, voice muffled, "I shouldn't have let him come with me."

"As if you could have stopped me." A voice said hoarsely.

Link's and Zelda's heads snapped up to the bed and found tired red eyes looking back at them. Those eyes rested for a moment on Zelda before focusing on Link. The Sheikah took in Link's bloodshot eyes and pale skin, frowning. He opened his mouth to speak once more, but coughed instead.

Zelda immediately got him a glass of water, holding it to his lips as he drank thirstily. Once he was done he gave her a grateful nod before facing Link once more. The blank look in those blue eyes worried him and when he reached out to touch the hero, Link flinched.

"Link?" He studied the Hylian's face, but for once couldn't make out anything.

Link stared at him for a long moment before getting up and walking away quickly. Zafir watched him go, feeling bereft. Zelda noted the sadness in the Sheikah's expression before saying reassuringly, "He's been here for three days and three nights, barely sleeping, refusing to eat. He was worried about you."

"I…" Zafir dragged off, frowning slightly, looking at Zelda finally, "You're Princess Zelda."

"And you're Zafir. It's a pleasure to meet you. I wish it could have been under better circumstances." Zelda said, smiling sadly.

Suddenly remembering all that had happened in the Fire Temple, Zafir started, "The Gorons?"

"Alive and well." Zelda assured him, smiling, "You and Link did a wonderful job."

"The talking Lizalfo, Thalin, he said something about Firebrand's brothers." Zafir remembered.

Zelda nodded, frowning slightly, "Link mentioned it. Unfortunately there is no sight of this talking Lizalfo, so no one is quite sure what he meant. We've sent out messengers to all parts of the kingdom though, to be on the safe side."

Zafir perked up at that, "So Link has been talking then?"

"Not much." Zelda admitted, giving Zafir an apologetic look, "He's kept to himself these past few days. He seems to blame himself for putting you in danger."

Zafir's brows furrowed, "Could you please ask him to come see me?"

Zelda chuckled at that, "Didn't you hear me? He's been at your side day and night. I doubt anything would keep him away for too long."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay - I'm glad to see more people following the story :)**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Only the original characters (Zafir included) and the storyline belong to me.

* * *

Two days passed without Zafir seeing any sign of Link, and yet he knew the hero came to see him. Zelda mentioned having seen Link slip out of the room in the early morning hours, and the Gorons spoke of how Link snuck into the room once darkness fell.

Frustration and worry ate at Zafir, until finally, on the third day, he resolved to not fall asleep. He waited till night fell, stilled his body and deepened his breathing so it would seem he was asleep.

Just as he'd suspected, when the moon was high in the night sky and the city was quiet, Link slowly entered the room, studying him from the doorway for a long moment before coming in and shutting the curtain behind him.

Zafir waited until Link was close enough before he reached out and grabbed the hero's hand. Link started and tried to pull away, but Zafir held fast. Tugging hard enough that the hero jolted forward so he was standing right beside the bed bathed in moonlight.

"What are you doing awake?" Link asked angrily, still struggling against his grip.

"Trying to catch a glimpse of you, obviously." Zafir couldn't keep the hurt from his voice, "Where have you been?"

Link stopped struggling and stiffened, his face turned away, "Where would I go? I've been here."

"But not with me." Zafir said sadly, dropping his hand, "I don't understand. Are you still blaming yourself for all of this? Because Link, it isn't your fault. I wanted to follow you and I wanted to help."

Silence reigned for a long moment and then Link finally spoke in a resolute voice, "It _is_ my fault. I should not have let myself be swayed in Gerudo Valley. I should have ended our friendship then."

"What?" Zafir's voice was sharp now.

Link's blue eyes caught the moonlight and glowed almost silver as they looked down at him, "I can't do this. I can't care so much about another person and watch them disappear from my life again. I can't. I can't. I can't." He shook his head vigorously, "I'd rather live knowing you're alive somewhere far from me, than have you die at my side."

Zafir swallowed, emotion welling up within him at the husky tone of Link's voice, "I'm not going to disappear."

Blue eyes cut into him accusingly, "You said something like that before, and still, you were all too ready to die inside that temple."

Zafir saw where this was going and flushed with shame, "Link, I—"

"I had to beg you to save yourself. I had to _beg_!" Link's voice grew louder with every word as he glared at Zafir.

"I was wounded!" Zafir cried, throwing his arms up in frustration, "I was wounded and tired and burning! What did you expect me to do? I didn't _want_ to leave you behind and die, you know!"

"Really?" Link asked, furious, "Then why did you just sit on that bloody dragon and refuse to get up?! Why did you give up before even trying to live?! How could you—" Link's voice broke as he turned away from the Sheikah, body trembling, "How could you, after promising me, think you could just die and leave me behind? Y-You didn't even try."

Zafir's eyes filled with tears as he took Link's hands and turned the hero to face him, "Link." He murmured unhappily, pulling the Hylian down onto the bed with him, curling around his body as he held him close, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Link buried his face in Zafir's neck, wetting his skin with tears, "You didn't even try." He cried, hands curling around Zafir's vest, "Don't do that to me again. Please. Don't. I can't."

Zafir felt tears stream down his face as he nodded, pressing light kisses all over Link's face, tasting both their tears as he did, "I'm sorry. I won't. I promise. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He chanted softly, kissing Link gently but insistently until the trembling slowed and the tears dried up.

Red eyes looked into blue and Zafir sighed, pressing a light kiss to Link's lips, "Don't stay away anymore."

Link studied him for a long moment before nodding slowly.

Zafir's body relaxed as relief shot through him. He nuzzled Link's throat and said in a muffled voice, "And no more talk of not being together." Link tried to pull back but Zafir didn't let him. "Promise me. No more. I can't live without you, Link."

Since that sentiment echoed his own, Link nodded finally, "No more." He promised solemnly.

"I love you." Zafir murmured, closing the distance between their lips. Link's small smile against his lips was the perfect response to his declaration.

* * *

Zafir woke up comfortable and well-rested, his red eyes blinking sleepily to take in the blond head in front of him. Sometime during the night, Link and he had rearranged themselves so that his body spooned the hero's, his arms tight around the Hylian. He shifted a little so he could look down at Link's face, smiling softly when he saw that the hero was still fast sleep.

"He probably hasn't gotten any sleep these past few days." He murmured to himself, brushing a kiss on Link's temple, careful not to jostle him.

"Oh!"

Zelda's high-pitched squeak of surprise made Zafir's head snap up and his red eyes immediately became guarded. While he and the princess had become friends of a sort in the last couple of days, he knew to be wary of her reaction to his and Link's relationship. After all, she was their monarch, there was no telling what she would do. Not that Zafir would ever allow some girl to keep him away from his hero.

Zelda's cheeks were flushed with colour, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just thought you might be hungry and in need of company. You seemed unhappy yesterday."

Sure enough, there were two intrigued Gorons standing behind the princess with trays laden with food. At Zelda's silent command, they set down the food and left the room. Zafir frowned slightly, confused, "You couldn't have thought I would eat that much."

Zelda's blush deepened, "Well, I was going to eat with you."

As Zafir stared at the princess's face, realisation of what had been going through her mind dawned on him. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, his arms tightening around Link, "Zelda, I can't…" He dragged off, looking down at the sleeping hero in his arms and back at the princess.

Zelda sighed, nodding, "I understand. I should have seen this, given how the two of you have been behaving with each other. I suppose I got carried away. It was just nice to talk to someone who had no part to play in politics of any kind."

Zafir frowned at that, "You have Link." He pointed out, not liking what he was implying even as he did.

Zelda smiled sadly, looking at the sleeping hero, "Link has never looked at me as anything but a leader, and the blame for that doesn't lie entirely with him. I keep him at a distance."

The Sheikah narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"It is easier to send someone off to constantly risk their life when I'm not personally attached to them." Zelda said softly.

Zafir felt anger rush through him, "He saved your kingdom. He saved _you_! How can you say you feel no attachment to him?!"

"He was doing his duty as the Hero of Time. Yes, I will be forever grateful to him for saving us all, but Link could never be more than a soldier to me. I need him to help me carry out my will. I could never treat him as a friend, let alone anything more." Zelda said bluntly, turning her head away.

Zafir felt his temper boil and fought to keep his voice low so he didn't wake Link, "Do you have any idea what the past seven years have been like for him? He's been lonely, unhappy, listless. You could have helped. You understood what he'd seen, what he'd done, and what no one else remembered."

"I did help." Zelda said, her voice calm and collected, "I gave him a purpose when he had none. It was all I could do in my position. You have to understand, while I did keep him at a distance, Link made no effort to get any closer. He's never trusted me completely, especially after I revealed myself as Sheik. He trusts that I will do what is in the best interest for my kingdom, but not for him. He knows I don't have the luxury of giving him such consideration."

Zafir pursed his lips, unable to argue because he knew what Zelda said was true. Link didn't trust her, not the way he'd trusted Navi, Saria or Malon. Definitely not the way he now trusted Zafir. Red eyes settled on the princess, flashing dangerously, "I love him."

Zelda stared at him for a long moment before nodding slowly, "I can see how that came to be. You both are a good match."

"So you won't interfere?" Zafir made sure, holding her pale blue gaze.

"A good ruler doesn't meddle with matters of the heart." Zelda said sagely, giving Zafir a small smile, "Your relationship is safe from censure in Hyrule."

Zafir sighed, relieved, smiling back, "Thank you."

Zelda nodded, "I hope that we can still be friends."

"There's no reason we can't. Fair warning though, for me, Link will always come first." Zafir said seriously.

"I understand." Zelda glanced at Link fondly for a moment before stepping back, "He deserves happiness."

"He does." Zafir agreed, one of his hands reaching up to brush back the hero's golden hair from his face, before glancing back up at Zelda, "I don't want to get up and risk waking him."

Zelda nodded, "Darunia voiced his worries yesterday that Link wasn't sleeping. It's probably best to let him rest. I'll go. Again, I apologise for interrupting." Here, she blushed once more.

Zafir chuckled, shaking his head as he watched the princess leave. Once she'd shut the curtain-door behind her, he settled back down on the bed and snuggled closer to his lover. Link let out a low hum of contentment as he turned and nuzzled his face into Zafir's neck, his own arms curling around the Sheikah to hold him in place. Zafir couldn't move a muscle in this position, but he found, as he stared at Link's peacefully sleeping face, that he didn't really care.

* * *

Link slept for forty eight hours straight, and in that time Zafir didn't leave his room either. Zelda had food delivered every few hours so the Sheikah didn't starve, and stopped by once a day to check on his injuries to make sure they were healing properly, but otherwise no one bothered the couple. Zafir could tell, though, that some of the Gorons were just waiting for Link to wake up, if only to congratulate him enthusiastically on choosing his mate.

Zafir blamed the two Gorons who had been with Zelda that first morning for the fact that everyone in Goron City now knew what he and Link were to one another. Well, perhaps 'blame' was too strong a word. He wasn't exactly displeased with having his claim to the hero known, in fact he liked that everyone knew Link belonged to him and he to Link. He just wasn't sure how Link would take it when he finally woke up.

He was just about getting anxious about the fact that the hero hadn't eaten or drank anything for two whole days, when Link stirred. Since he was lying beside the Hylian, Zafir shifted back to give him a bit more room, one hand running through Link's golden hair, pushing it back from his face so that when blue eyes fluttered open, he had a clear view of them.

Link's lips curved in a small smile as his eyes focused on the Sheikah, and he moved forward to press a kiss on Zafir's jaw, "G'morning." He murmured, voice still thick with sleep.

Zafir sighed happily, nuzzling the skin behind Link's ear, "I missed you."

Link hummed in contentment, snuggling closer, "I missed you too. I'm sorry I stayed away."

Zafir nipped the tip of the hero's pointed ear affectionately, "Not what I meant." He said, wrapping his arms around Link, "You've been asleep for two whole days."

Link started, pulling back, blue eyes wide as they searched Zafir's face to see if he was telling the truth. "Two days?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Zafir brushed a kiss to Link's forehead, "Because I knew you probably hadn't slept since leaving the temple."

Link's face flushed with colour, letting Zafir know he was right. The Sheikah shook his head, frowning slightly as he cupped Link's cheek, drawing blue eyes up to meet his red gaze, "You need your rest after an ordeal like that. You can't push your body so past its limits, Link."

The hero grimaced, "It isn't as if I didn't try and sleep during the day. I-I just couldn't."

Astute red eyes studied Link's drawn face, "Nightmares?"

Link hesitated for a moment before nodding, his voice low when he spoke, "I kept seeing what happened in the temple, only, in my dream, you never moved from the dragon."

Zafir surged forward, hands in Link's hair as he crushed their lips together in an almost desperate kiss. His arms held the Hylian tight against him as he thrust his tongue into Link's mouth, exploring every dip and curve, reacquainting himself with the hero's taste. He didn't realise Link was crying until he tasted the salt of tears in the kiss.

He broke away, looking down at the weary man he loved, his heart breaking at the sight of the silent tears that streaked down those pale cheeks. "I'm sorry." He murmured, making watery blue eyes look up at him, "It will never happen again, Link. I'm sorry."

Link's body shuddered as he fit his face in the crook of the Sheikah's neck, his arms curling tightly around his tall, lean body. "Never again." He pleaded softly, inhaling Zafir's scent to calm his frayed nerves.

"Never." Zafir swore, holding Link close until the hero's arms loosened from around him.

Drawing a deep breath, he moved back, looking down at the Hylian with uncertain eyes, his lips pursed, "There's something you ought to know before breakfast arrives."

Link's brows furrowed in worry and concern, "What is it?"

"Zelda knows about us. Well, she and every Goron in the city."

Link took a moment to digest that news and then frowned pensively, "She accepts us?" Blue eyes darted up to meet red ones, "Seeing as you're still here, with me, she must have."

Zafir scoffed, "As if anything she said or did could have kept me away from you."

Link's lips curved in a small smile, "But she didn't say anything?"

Zafir shook his head, smiling back. "She was a bit disappointed she couldn't have me for herself though."

Blue eyes flashed, "What?" Link's tone was sharp.

Zafir grinned widely at the obvious jealousy in the hero's voice and expression, and pressed a hard kiss to Link's lips. "Don't worry, I set her straight. There's only ever going to be one person I love, and that's you."

Link smiled slightly but his eyes were still filled with concern, "How are you so sure she isn't going to try and make trouble for us? She's going to be the Queen of Hyrule in a few years' time."

Zafir's expression softened to one of comfort, love and understanding, "Zelda has the triforce of wisdom, remember? She knows I'm a lost cause. I love you too fiercely, too deeply and too possessively. I would die before I willingly left you, and I would kill before I let anyone take you from me."

Link's breath caught in his throat as he watched red eyes burn with an intensity that made his pulse stutter. He opened his mouth to respond and found that he had no voice. He blinked and looked away, trying to reorganise his thoughts. When he finally met that intense gaze once more, he said the only thing he could, as sincerely as he could manage it.

"You are my reason for living; the reason I wake up every day smiling. You have been ever since that first night in Gerudo Valley." Link cradled the Sheikah's face in his hands as he smiled tremulously, resting his forehead against Zafir's, "Thank you for loving me the way you do."

Zafir laughed thickly, red eyes filled with happy tears, "It's my pleasure."

* * *

 **Hopefully this chapter makes up for my delay? Read and review :)**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all, I'm going to start out with an apology - I'm so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in so long. Despite that, this story seems popular - so thank you all for that :) The reason I hadn't posted was because this story was catching up to what I'd already written and I was at a loss as to what to do about that.**

 **The story has a mind of its own and it's getting longer than I'd expected. So I've decided to split it up into two parts. Part 1 I'll now regularly post every week (there are only a few chapters left), but once that's done it will be a while before I begin posting Part 2 - so you will have to bear with me.**

 **Having read several sequels on Fanfiction before, I feel the need to tell you guys that these two aren't going to break-up, die or cheat on each other in Part 2. I love them WAAAY too much for that - plus I'm a sucker for happy endings - I can't write angst - so don't worry about it.**

 **That's it from my end - enjoy the rest of Part 1! And do leave reviews! :)**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Only the original characters (Zafir included) and the storyline belong to me.

* * *

"Go home?" Link asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared at Zelda, "Are you sure?"

Zelda pursed her lips unhappily, "We haven't found any trace of Thalin and our messengers have returned with news of peace in all parts of the kingdom. There's no reason to keep you here any longer." She gave the hero a small smile, "Take Zafir to Lake Hylia and show him what your life will be like together, without all this craziness hanging over your heads."

Link blushed but his eyes studied the princess solemnly, "Zafir mentioned that you thought I didn't trust you. And that you felt as if you could not really talk to anyone around you."

It was Zelda's turn to blush now as she looked away, flustered, "He should not have done that."

"We don't keep secrets from one another." Link said simply, waiting until pale blue eyes met his gaze once more before saying, "I've spent all these years focussing on how lonely I've felt, that I didn't once think of how you must have been feeling. You are as isolated as I am, and I should have realised that before now." He took a deep breath and said in a soft voice, "I know we can never truly be friends, there is too much that has happened between us to change how we now see one another. But I hope you know," Blue eyes burned with loyalty and determination as the hero spoke, "if you ever need to talk about anything at all, you have my ear. If you ever need a sword to wield against an enemy, you can use me. And if something were to befall you, I would scour the world to ensure the person who did you harm was put to death. I pledged my loyalty to you a long time ago, I hope you know my pledge still stands."

Zelda stared at Link with shocked blue eyes that were bright with tears. She reached out a trembling hand and took hold of one of Link's, squeezing tightly. "Thank you, Link."

Link smiled, that careless, happy smile she remembered from when she'd first met him, the smile that had ceased to exist after the time that had never come to pass. Seeing it now made her heart lighter and her troubles seem insignificant. The hero bowed slightly and left the room, leaving a emotionally-wrought princess behind.

Zafir was waiting for him outside Darunia's room, talking to Darunia's son and the Goron guard.

"Link!" Darunia's son called out happily as he reached them.

Zafir turned at the exclamation and his whole face lit on seeing his hero, "Good morning." He greeted, "You were gone when I woke up."

"Zelda wanted to see me." Link explained, giving his Sheikah an apologetic smile.

"Zelda?" Zafir frowned slightly, "Is something wrong?"

Link shook his head, "She said we could go home."

"Home?" The Sheikah looked surprised, "But what about Thalin? And Firebrand's brothers?"

Link pursed his lips, "Either Thalin was bluffing, or Firebrand's brothers are more discreet than he is. Zelda's messengers didn't have any trouble delivering her messages, so she believes there's nothing to worry about."

"But you don't." A low female voice surmised.

Zafir and the Gorons started, but Link turned to meet Impa's red gaze, not surprised to find her standing behind him. He shook his head slowly, "I can't explain it, really. I just have a feeling something is wrong."

"A feeling?" Link the Goron repeated, frowning, "Maybe you're just being paranoid?"

Link chuckled, shaking his head, "I've learnt to trust my instincts over the years, Link."

Impa nodded, "I agree. If you think this is not over, then it likely isn't. What will you do?"

Link looked at Zafir uncertainly, and the Sheikah immediately gave him a reassuring smile, reaching out to take his hand and squeezing it much like Zelda had. "I go wherever you go, Link. Home can wait."

Link sighed, looking torn between happiness at the sentiment and frustration that he was about to drag Zafir into more danger. "If that's the case, then we'll first head for the Zora Domain. If all is truly well there we'll head for the Lost Woods and then back to Gerudo Valley." He met Impa's steady gaze, "You will need to watch over Kakariko Village."

"The temple locations." She mused softly, "Yes, your plan is a sound one."

"I'll help Father guard our temple!" Link the Goron promised fiercely.

The hero smiled warmly at the Goron, "I'll leave that to you then." He turned to Zafir, meeting wine red eyes, "We need to leave as soon as possible."

Zafir nodded, "Epona and Spirit are at Kakariko Village. If we start now we can be at that inn by nightfall."

"Kaepora is here, Link." Impa interjected, "He can help you get down the mountain quicker."

Link considered that for a moment before nodding, "Yes, I'll ask him for help. Thank you, Impa." He glanced at Zafir, "Let's gather our things and get going."

The Sheikah nodded, following his hero as he made his way up to their rooms.

* * *

"You want me to do what?!" Zafir asked, alarmed, as he looked from Link to the large bird perched on a rock above them and back.

"Kaepora is one of Zelda's most trusted subjects. You'll be safe with him." Link said soothingly with an arm wrapped around the Sheikah's shoulders. He tried to lead Zafir forward, but the Sheikah dug his heels in and refused to budge.

"No." He said firmly, sounding shaken, "No way. You ride the bird, Link. I'll walk down."

"I don't know how I feel about being referred to as 'bird'." Kaepora admitted, his head snapping upside down for a moment before righting itself.

"Zafir, be reasonable. We'll be saving so much time this way. You know I wouldn't let you walk down alone." Link's blue eyes pleaded with the Sheikah.

Zafir couldn't bring himself to refuse Link again. Especially not when those bright blue eyes gazed at him so beseechingly. He took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, "Okay. Okay, I'll get on it."

"You'll get on 'him', Master Sheikah." Kaepora corrected, more amused than annoyed, "I do have a gender."

"Right." Zafir flushed, embarrassed, "Sorry."

"It's quite all right. For all his confidence right now, the Hero of Time wasn't very keen on flying with me his first time either." Kaepora said, his head turning one eighty degrees before snapping back in place.

Zafir lowered his voice so only Link would hear, "His head stops turning this way and that when he flies, right?"

Link chuckled, "It does." He assured him.

Each of Kaepora's legs curled around one of them and the giant owl took flight. Zafir whimpered as the ground disappeared from beneath them. He shut his eyes tightly, whispering prayers to the Goddesses that he live through this endeavour. Link, on the other hand, seemed perfectly all right with the altitude they were in. He chatted casually with Kaepora, allowing Zafir to focus on his voice to calm his nerves and keep himself from throwing up.

It seemed like an age before Kaepora finally began to descend. It was only when the bird gently laid him on the ground, that Zafir opened his eyes. He let out a shuddering breath, relieved to feel the ground underneath him.

"Are you all right?" Link asked from somewhere close by.

He nodded wordlessly, unwilling to try and sit up until his churning stomach settled.

"I'll take my leave then. Good luck, young friends." There was a rush of wind and the slowly fading sound of flapping wings.

"Zafir? You're worrying me." Link said, sounding truly concerned. Zafir felt a hand reach out and caress his face. He leaned into the touch and let his red eyes meet those beautiful blue ones, "I'm all right now." He managed, slowly pulling himself up so he was sitting cross-legged on the ground just outside Kakariko Village.

Link's worry didn't dissipate though, "Are you sure? You look pale. Maybe we should have walked down after all."

Zafir cupped the hero's cheek and brushed a kiss against his lips, "I'm fine, sweetheart. I was just a bit dizzy, that's all."

Relief flashed across Link's features, "Okay. Do you want to rest for a bit before finding the horses and setting out?"

Zafir shook his head, "Our stuff is at Impa's, isn't it? Let's get the horses and go there. Maybe we can find some food supplies while we're at it. I think whatever we had would have gone bad by now. By the time we get all that done, I'll be fine."

Link agreed begrudgingly, and both men set off into the village.

The difference in the mood of the village people now compared to when they had passed through nearly three weeks ago was palpable. People were smiling at one another, gathering in small groups, laughing and talking. Some of them even smiled at Link and Zafir as they made their way to the inn.

The innkeeper greeted them with a smile, assuring them that their horses were fine and had been well taken care of. Thanking her, both of them paid her for her trouble before making their way to the stables.

Both horses were glad to see their owners alive and well. Epona, clearly used to Link running off and leaving her behind, burrowed her face in Link's chest, harrumphing before lifting her head and nipping at his hat affectionately. Spirit, however, reared up on two feet, pawing the air with an excited whinny. Zafir ducked under the hooves to stand at his stallion's side, soothing him with soft words and a warm smile.

It was another hour before they cantered out of Kakariko Village, the sun on their backs and wind in their hair. They slowed to a walk as they finally left Death Mountain behind them and entered the Hyrule Fields. Zafir guided Spirit a bit closer to Epona and asked curiously, "What are the Zora like?"

Link considered that thoughtfully, "Well, they aren't as warm and welcoming as the Gorons." A thought seemed to strike the hero and he grimaced, "At least _most_ of them aren't."

Zafir raised a single brow in question, and Link sighed as he explained. "Ruto, the Zora Princess, was the one who had the third spiritual stone. The Zora's Sapphire. She got herself swallowed by this huge fish and I had to get her out."

"You rescued her." Zafir's lips curved in an amused smile, "You make a habit of rescuing princesses, don't you?"

Link gave him a dark look, "Shut up."

Zafir chuckled, "I'm sorry. Continue with your tale."

Link looked suddenly uncertain as he chewed on his lower lip, "You have to understand I didn't know anything about the spiritual stones when I was collecting them. Zelda had told me it was necessary and so I did it."

Zafir frowned slightly, reaching out to grasp one of his hero's hands and squeeze it tightly, "You can tell me anything, Link."

Link swallowed then said quickly, "Thesapphirewasanengagementring!"

Zafir blinked, "What?"

"The sapphire was an engagement ring." Link said slowly, his cheeks, neck and ears bright red. "I didn't know, I swear! Apparently, the Zora royals give it to their intended. When Ruto gave it to me I was just glad I'd collected all three spiritual stones. Besides, we were kids! I didn't think she was actually _serious_."

Zafir's eyes were wide and his mouth parted in surprise, "And she was? Serious, I mean." He pulled Spirit to a stop, his hand falling away from Link's, "Does this princess think she's engaged to you? Right now?" He couldn't keep his annoyance from his voice.

Link shook his head quickly, "No! Of course not." He let out a bemused chuckle, "Actually, she took me aside when Zelda first sent me to ask the Zora to join the Hyrulian Alliance. She told me she believed she had been too hasty about the entire affair and asked if I could return the sapphire to her because she thought she could do better than a princess's lackey."

Zafir let out a loud laugh, startling both the horses as well as Link. Whatever irritation he had felt vanished as he doubled over in mirth. Link frowned, not at all amused, "That wasn't meant to be so funny. I am _not_ Zelda's lackey."

Sensing that the hero was truly miffed, Zafir stifled his laughter, but he was unable to keep his wide smile from his face. "I know, sweetheart. I wasn't laughing at you. It's just…this Ruto, she sounds like quite the character."

Link snorted, nudging Epona into walking once more, "Oh, you have no idea."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Only the original characters (Zafir included) and the storyline belong to me.

* * *

Link inhaled sharply as Zafir's finger finally breached him, his head falling back, neck offered invitingly to the Sheikah. Zafir nipped and sucked marks into the hero's skin as he watched Link's expression through hooded eyes, adding another finger and hooking them in that way he knew drove the hero mad. Surely enough, blue eyes shot open as a loud moan left swollen lips.

The two of them were camped on the hill leading up to the Zora domain. A stream flowed quietly beside them and the night sky above was filled with stars. Two weeks of living with overly friendly and unintentionally nosy Gorons had left both of them extremely frustrated. Every time their kisses became a bit more heated than usual, laughter or chatter would drift through the curtain separation of their room, too close for comfort. Given the circular design of Goron City, there was never a time when no one was within earshot of the Sheikah and hero's room. Even at night, guards were placed at different entrances, and their talking could be heard, soft and rumbling, but still present.

Almost as soon as they had decided to stop for the night, they had fallen upon one another like starving men finally offered a feast. Zafir had undressed Link, kissing, licking and biting every inch of newly exposed skin as he did. He had one goal in mind; he wanted to be inside Link. He wanted to be so deep inside that neither of them would know where one ended and the other began.

A whimper drew him from his thoughts and his eyes snapped up to meet his hero's pleading gaze, "I'm ready. Please." He keened desperately, blue eyes glazed with lust.

Not needing to be told twice, Zafir used his oil-slicked fingers to coat himself and slowly pushed into Link's body. Both of them groaned at the sensation of being connected once more. The pain eluded Link, and all he could really feel was full. He felt whole and complete and he trembled as he recalled how close he came to never being able to feel like this again.

As if he'd read his mind, Zafir bent down to capture Link's lips in a hard kiss, saying in a low, husky voice, "I'm right here. I'll always be here. I promise."

"Move." Link gasped, thrusting his hips up. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

Zafir nuzzled the skin just below Link's ear, obeying his lover's request. He set a punishing pace that had the hero writhing and moaning under him, and he almost couldn't stand how beautiful Link looked bathed in moonlight, under him. His heart stuttered as his release swept over him before Link's, and he buried his face in his hero's hair as he rode it out, chanting desperately, "I love you. I love you so much. I love you."

The words, his Sheikah's almost painfully blissful expression and the heat flooding his body were enough to send Link over the edge. He curled his arms tightly around Zafir and arched up off the ground, crying out his lover's name as he came.

They didn't let one another go, and Zafir didn't move from his place inside Link. The Sheikah pressed soft, loving kisses on his hero's forehead, cheeks, eyelids, nose, chin and lips. The tender emotion he felt, his overwhelming love for Link, everything was poured into those kisses and it made Link's eyes fill with tears.

When Zafir finally pulled out of Link, the hero didn't let him go far, keeping him pressed against his side, curling himself into his lover's body. Link felt content for the first time in days but the thought of what lay ahead made him sigh, "I wish we were going home."

His Sheikah lifted his chin so he was looking into warm, red eyes filled with love, "Sweetheart," Zafir murmured meaningfully, brushing a kiss to his temple, "I am home."

Link smiled slightly, reaching up to brush his fingers over Zafir's jaw, "I love you."

Zafir's answering smile was brilliant, "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be another long day."

Nodding, Link tucked his head under Zafir's chin, falling asleep quickly surrounded by the scent of his Sheikah. As sleep claimed him, the barest of plans formed in his mind. He hoped Zafir liked surprises.

* * *

"So, this is regarding the trouble on Death Mountain?" Ruto asked, looking from Link to Zafir and back. The pair had arrived fairly early in the morning, asking to see the Zora King. When she had first laid eyes on them, she'd known Link had finally met his match. And what a fine match it was. The Sheikah was stunning, but a bit too arrogant and dominant for her taste. She could see how that would appeal to Link though. After all, he had been in love with _her_ before and she was the most dominant female of the Zora Domain.

Link nodded, "It's related. We think there are other creatures like the one we found in Death Mountain. We aren't sure where they are though. I figured that since this creature made the Fire Temple its domain, we should check the other temples."

Ruto had noticed that Link had been careful not to say what exactly this 'creature' they'd found was. She considered pressing the matter for a moment, but the Sheikah spoke up.

"When was the last time any of you was inside the Water Temple?"

Ruto and her father exchanged glances and the Zora Princess sighed, "I was there just this morning. I went to check it out after receiving Princess Zelda's missive. Nothing seems to be out of order in Lake Hylia or the temple." She directed her words to Link and noted the relief on his face. After all, Lake Hylia was his home.

"Thank the Goddesses." The Hylian breathed, finally smiling, "I'm glad to see you're all okay as well."

Ruto raised a single brow at that, "Why wouldn't we be alright, Link? We know how to defend ourselves. We would have fought this creature back."

The Sheikah's red eyes met her gaze and he said quietly, "The Gorons can defend themselves as well, but there is only so much one can do against the creature we encountered."

Ruto let out an exasperated breath, "Enough with the secrecy. You keep saying 'creature'! Just what did you face on Death Mountain?"

Link's eyes deliberately passed over the guards and courtiers in the King's chambers, and Ruto understood. She dismissed her people so only her, her father, Link and the Sheikah remained.

"The creature was from a land named Raza. It is apparently a land ruled by dragons."

The Zora King looked stunned, "Dragons?!"

"Dragons don't exist, Link." Ruto said, giving the two men before her arched looks, "If you can't tell us what the creature was then say so, do not insult us by lying!"

Link's jaw tightened and for the first time in her life, Ruto saw anger flash in those bright blue eyes, "I almost lost Zafir in the fight with Firebrand, Ruto. Don't tell me dragons don't exist. We saw one, fought one, and we barely made it out alive."

The Sheikah wrapped an arm around the Hylian and pulled him up against his side, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head as he whispered something. Ruto watched in stunned surprise as Link surrendered into the other man's hold, resting his forehead against his mate's shoulder. She had never before seen Link so open, so emotional.

"Losing one's mate is a terrible thing." The Zora King said in a low voice, "I'm glad you did not have to suffer the experience, Link."

Link straightened, but didn't move from Zafir's hold, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Ruto swallowed, stepping forward and bowing her head slightly, more than a little ashamed. "I apologise for doubting your word. I should have remembered that you were never one to lie, Link." She got a curt nod from the Hylian and a small smile from his Sheikah mate. She spoke again, "Thank you for coming to warn us personally and check on our people's welfare. My father and I are glad to know we have such trusted friends in Hyrule." She looked to Link and smiled, "I would offer you a bed for the night, but I have a feeling you might want to go to your own bed."

The Sheikah looked confused as Link nodded, "If it's not too much to ask, our horses are tied beyond the waterfall. Could two of your people ensure they are in Lake Hylia by day after tomorrow?"

Ruto grimaced slightly, but nodded, "We are not overly fond of horses as a people, but I can do this for you."

Link's smile was bright, genuine and bigger than Ruto had ever seen it. It lit up his whole face and his hug was completely unexpected. "Thank you." He said in her ear.

She just nodded numbly, watching as the Hylian and Sheikah bowed farewell to her father before leaving the chamber.

"He is happy." The king said, smiling widely.

She couldn't stop her smile either, "Yes, he is. I'm glad."

* * *

 **Only one more chapter left in Part I! Leave a review :) I love hearing from all of you.**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Only the original characters (Zafir included) and the storyline belong to me.

* * *

"What was Ruto talking about? Going to your own bed?" Zafir asked, confused as he let Link pull him through the Zora Domain. He had already taken it all in, the huge waterfall, the pool below it, the cavernous rooms that the Zora lived in as well as the supply shop. Ruto had given them a quick tour before taking them to meet her father. "And why would we need others to bring our horses to Lake Hylia? Link?"

The hero didn't respond immediately, instead, he stood near the entrance to the domain, looking down into the pool below. He gave Zafir a cheeky grin and said, "Hold your breath."

The Sheikah barely had the time to do what he was told before Link pulled him over the edge and into the water. They came up for air, Link laughing while Zafir sputtered. The Sheikah held tight to the hero, eyes wide, "What was that?! What were you thinking?! I can't swim!"

Link's arms encircled his waist, pulling him close, his lips brushing against Zafir's, "You don't need to swim. You just need to hold on to me."

Zafir stared at his Hylian, arrested by the way water droplets clung to his golden lashes and ran down his cheeks and neck. He was tempted to lean forward and lick a strip up his neck, the taste of salty skin combined with fresh water would be divine. "Where are we going?"

Link's smile was breathtaking, "It's a surprise. Do you trust me?"

"More than anything."

Link reached into his blue tunic and pulled out a strip of blue cloth, tying it over Zafir's mouth like a veil, but tighter. "This will let you breathe underwater. It won't take us long, the current is strong and will pull us to the other side. Just hold on to me, and close your eyes, okay?"

Zafir nodded, his eyes wide as he wondered where Link could be taking him. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms and legs around his hero. Once he was firmly attached, Link dived underwater. After a few minutes of swimming, Zafir felt both of them get caught in a strong current. It pulled them in and pushed them through the water faster than Link could have swum. Link's hands came around his waist as the two of them rode the current. And suddenly, the current was gone, and Link was swimming once more. Zafir waited until they broke the surface, before opening his eyes and pulling the cloth down. He held Link tightly as he looked around, and his hero obliged him by swimming in a small circle.

It was the most spectacular thing he had ever seen. Water surrounded them on all sides, vast and blue. On the shore at the far end, there stood a house, and a little ways from the house was a wooden path that traversed over the water. It stopped once on a ledge with a gravestone, then began again and ended on a small island. On the island stood a tree, a large tree with wide branches and big leaves. Set in those branches, as if it were a part of the tree itself, was a small house. A treehouse.

Zafir's breath caught as he looked to Link for confirmation of his thoughts. When his hero grinned and nodded, he let out a happy cry, tugging him forward and kissing him hard. "H-How…?"

"There's an underwater path from the Zora Domain. The current makes it the quickest way to get to Lake Hylia and that's convenient for the Zora since the lake is the home of the Water Temple. I wasn't sure if we'd have the time, but I realised we're only losing one day by making this trip, and I wanted to show you our home."

Zafir couldn't speak. He had a lump in his throat, and tears in his eyes. He hid his face in the crook of Link's neck and breathed in his Hylian's scent, "Swim." He said finally, his voice gruff.

Link obeyed, swimming to the island with the treehouse. When they reached it, Zafir scrambled up onto the land, pulling Link up and pushing him back until he was pressed against the tree. He kissed him then, hungrily, trying to convey just how much this meant to him. His hands grasped Link's butt and squeezed, making the hero moan and lift his legs to circle Zafir's waist, bringing their erections together. This was their home. _Their_ home. The place where they'd spend most of their lives together. The place that was solely their own.

"How do you get up there?" Zafir asked between kisses, grinding up against Link.

"L-Ladder." Link managed, throwing his head back and hissing as Zafir's fingers probed between his cheeks.

Stepping back from his hero, Zafir gestured for Link to make his way up the ladder, following closely. Once they were inside the house, the Sheikah shut the door behind him, pulling Link close and kissing him thoroughly, leaving no part of his mouth unexplored. Link moaned against his lips, moving backwards and pulling his lover with him. His knees hit his bed and he fell back onto the mattress, pulling Zafir down over him, both of them having the wind knocked out of them.

Zafir looked down at his Hylian, smiling widely, "I love you."

"So you like the surprise?" Link asked, his blue eyes alight with joy.

Zafir chuckled, nuzzling the hero's cheek, "Do you really need to ask?"

Link sighed happily, curling a hand around the back of Zafir's neck and pulling him down for a kiss, "Fuck me." He whispered against the Sheikah's lips.

Zafir groaned softly, "With pleasure."

He removed Link's clothes slowly, exposing the hero's skin inch by inch. He tasted, teased, and marked the pale skin, revelling in the picture Link made, writhing beneath him. Once every article of clothing had been removed from one another, both of them sat back and took each other in.

Link was the first to move, his mouth latching onto his Sheikah's neck, sucking and nipping. Realising what the hero intended, Zafir bared his neck, his fingers curling in golden hair to hold Link in place. When Link pulled away, a dark mark was left on Zafir's skin, still wet. Link grinned in satisfaction and Zafir chuckled, amused by his lover's glee at such a small thing.

"You're mine." The hero said, pleased.

Zafir tugged on the hair he held, bringing Link's face up against his, "Always."

They kissed slowly, melting into one another, sighing as their naked bodies rubbed up against one another. When Zafir made to push Link back, Link made a sound of protest, turning and pushing the Sheikah instead. Zafir fell back onto the bed, surprised. His eyes filled with confusion he started to ask Link what he was doing when Link straddled him, one knee on either side of his chest. When the hero sat, he ensure that Zafir's erection was nestled between his cheeks, drawing a groan and a curse from the Sheikah.

"I thought we could try it this way?" Link murmured, his face red.

Too caught up in how _good_ it felt to be surrounded by Link, Zafir didn't say a thing. Instead, he reached out to take hold of Link's bottom, one cheek in each hand, and squeezed. Link let out a shuddering breath as his head fell back, his hands lying flat on Zafir's chest. Zafir lifted his hero slightly, pulling his cheeks apart and teasing his puckered entrance with the tip of his erection. Link whimpered with each brush of the tip against his hole, his eyes shut tight.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" Zafir asked, his voice low and rough.

Link nodded, "G-Good. _S-So_ good." He managed shakily, trying to press down every time the tip brushed against him. "Please."

"Goddesses, look at how eager you are. You love having me inside you, don't you?" Zafir asked, squeezing one cheek, making a strangled moan leave Link's lips.

"Zafir! Please." Link whined, his hands clawing at the Sheikah's chest as the teasing became a bit too much for him to handle.

Letting go of Link's butt, Zafir reached out to their pile of clothes, rooting through it till he came upon the vial of oil Link carried in his pouch. He held the vial out for Link and the hero gave him a befuddled look.

"Make yourself ready for me." He ordered softly.

Link's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed with colour, but he took the vial from the Sheikah's hand. Slowly, knowing he was being watched, he soaked his fingers with oil and reached down, feeling for his entrance. Once found, he met Zafir's gaze and thrust two fingers in. He broke eye contact and his head fell back as he moaned, pushing his fingers deeper, thrusting them in and out, adding a third finger and then finding that spot inside him that made him see stars. His eyes half-lidded, he stared at Zafir while he fucked himself with his fingers, and Zafir felt his breath leave him in a rush.

"So beautiful." He murmured, sitting up and cupping the back of Link's neck, pulling him in for a messy, but satisfying kiss, "So fucking beautiful." He said, resting his forehead against Link's as the hero continued to fuck himself.

Just as Link's breath stuttered and his balls drew up, Zafir caught his wrist, pulling the fingers out of him. Link whimpered at the loss, but then moaned loudly as his fingers were replaced by something bigger and so much better. Once the tip was in, Link slowly sat, impaling himself on his Sheikah's erection, his eyes holding that red, intense gaze.

When the entire length was inside him, Link let his eyes fall shut, revelling in how much fuller he felt in this position. Zafir's hands grasped his butt, and slowly lifted him up and dropped him, his tip brushed against that magical spot and Link cried out in pleasure. They quickly fell into a rhythm, and after a while, Link got on his knees and rode his Sheikah.

Unlike every other time, they were unhurried, knowing they had the next two days to themselves. They took their time, slowly making love, pushing one another to the brink and pulling themselves back just to do it again. When they finally came, it was so intense that both of them actually saw white for a moment before reality set around them once more.

Link fell forward onto Zafir's chest, not minding the sticky wetness of his cum as he fought to catch his breath. Zafir's hands wrapped around him as the Sheikah did the same, both of them trembling.

Finally Zafir spoke, his voice husky, "That…I…" He dragged off, uncertain of what to say after what they'd just done together. Without words, they had conveyed their feelings for one another with every touch, kiss, thrust and moan. Trying to talk about it now felt…wrong somehow.

"I know." Link breathed, nuzzling the base of his Sheikah's throat. They fell silent, just basking in the after-glow, enjoying the proximity to one another.

"I love you." Zafir said finally, pressing a kiss to Link's forehead.

Link made a sound of contentment as he lifted his head to kiss his Sheikah lightly, "I love you."

He shifted off his lover and Zafir turned to pull him close. They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, both of them thinking of how this was the first night of many that they would spend together this way in this place. The thought was a good one.

* * *

"I remember this small island." Zafir murmured, lying back on the grass below the treehouse, looking up at the blue sky. "From my dreams."

"Sheik waited here for me while I went through the Water Temple." Link offered softly, his fingers playing with the Sheikah's fingers, their hands linked between them.

Zafir made a small sound of acknowledgement, but was otherwise silent. It was their last day cocooned in privacy, and both of them were feeling more than a little melancholic. Epona and Spirit had arrived an hour ago, and the Zora who had brought them were already gone, fighting the current to return to their home through the shortcut.

"We might not find anything." Link said, trying to sound reassuring.

Zafir sighed, "You think something is wrong, so something must be wrong." He looked at his hero's handsome face, red eyes meeting blue ones, "We're going to the Lost Woods first?"

Link nodded, "Zelda has had letters from Nabooru, regarding the ball that was supposed to be held at the castle, so we know the Gerudo are safe for now. No one has heard from Saria in a while though."

"Malon mentioned her when we stopped by on our way to Death Mountain." Zafir recalled suddenly, frowning slightly.

Link's nose wrinkled as he tried to remember what Malon had said. He had not paid much attention at the time because he'd been too worried about the Gorons. Now, her words came back to him, stirring unease within him, "She said she'd not heard from Saria since she dropped her off after they visited me." Link murmured, his eyebrows furrowed, "She said that she thought something might be wrong because the Kokiri had been waiting for Saria at the entrance of the forest."

"Was she right to be worried?" Zafir asked, recognising the uncertainty in his hero's voice.

Link swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat, "I-I'm not sure. The Kokiri gathering to greet Saria could be for a number of reasons. It could have just been that they missed her."

"You don't think that's likely though." Zafir surmised.

"I think it's too much of a coincidence." Link admitted, squeezing his Sheikah's hand, "Thalin mentioned Firebrand's brothers coming to Hyrule and now, this. We need to be mentally prepared to deal with the fact that there's more than one dragon left in our kingdom."

"You're right." Zafir agreed, before rolling so he was hovering over Link, his teeth nipping at the hero's full bottom lip, "We can mentally prepare while I'm inside you, right?"

Link couldn't help his smile, "I can't even _think_ when you're inside me."

"Good." Zafir murmured, trailing kisses down his half-naked hero's neck, "That means I'm doing something right."

His lips closed around an abused nipple and Link let out a strangled cry, "A-Ah! Careful, I'm still a little sensitive."

Zafir lifted his head and smirked, one of his hands snaking into the back of Link's shorts, a finger pressing against his thoroughly used entrance, making the Hylian moan loudly. "You're sensitive down here, too."

The past two days had been spent getting to know each other's bodies. They'd definitely made a start during their journey, but they'd never had the time to explore before. All their lovemaking had been focussed on fusing together to become one entity, rather than teasing or foreplay. Zafir found that he quite enjoyed foreplay. He loved turning his hero into a writhing, blubbering mess of emotions and hormones until Link was practically begging Zafir to take him.

He didn't want that now though.

Watching Link's face, he easily slid three fingers into Link, knowing he was well-stretched from that morning. The hero clutched the grass on either side of him, blue eyes looking up at Zafir's face in desperation. "I want you."

Before the words were even fully out of his mouth, Zafir thrust into him in one long stroke. Link's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he cried out, arching up into his Sheikah's body. Zafir set a punishing pace, knowing his lover's body well enough now to know exactly how to aim his thrusts to make Link scream. And scream, he did.

Link felt each hard thrust as it jarred his body, he felt Zafir's sweat as it dripped from the Sheikah's body onto him, and he smelt Zafir's scent on his skin and in the air around him. With each thrust he got closer to his peak until he was falling over the edge. His eyes snapped open and met fierce red ones as he came, and he felt Zafir release inside him, his butt clenching around the Sheikah as he did.

They lay panting together, Zafir still buried deep inside Link with no plans to move any time soon.

"We fight together this time. No stupid heroics." Link managed when he was finally able to find his voice.

Zafir nodded his agreement, "I learnt my lesson." He promised, kissing his hero's collarbone. "I'd be an idiot to risk what we have again."

Link felt tension drain from him and he relaxed on the grass with his Sheikah on top of him. The next day, their journey to save their kingdom would continue and their time would no longer be their own, but for right now, this moment belonged to them, and he intended to enjoy it.

 **END OF PART I**

* * *

 **I'm going to mark the story as 'Complete' for the time being. I'm planning to write Part II on the same story so you will all receive a notification when I start putting it up :)**

 **Thank you all for your support and the love you've showered on Zafir and Link. I'll try to get started on Part II as soon as possible. In the meantime, do check out my other stories!**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


End file.
